Love is Worth Fighting For
by can'tthinkofusername
Summary: Ben is the WWE's newest star. However, he is a man with a secret. He's gay. Follow Ben as he navigates the pain, suffering, desire and ultimately love, that comes from being wrestling's first homosexual. SLASH!In progress...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the story. Of course, reviews of any nature are welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except Ben, he is of my own imagination.**

**ENJOY!**

…..

A nervous wreck.

It was the only way to describe my current state. I had dreamt of this day since I could walk and finally, finally it was about to happen.

My name is Ben Fraser; I'm from New York City and the newest WWE Superstar. I'd worked for years on the independent circuit perfecting my craft and now it had all paid off.

I'm not an arrogant person, but I had known from a young age that I was born to be a professional wrestler. I never had any doubts about my abilities in the ring, or on the mic. But there was one thing which terrified me. This one thing could cost me my dream. All those sacrifices I had made would be for nothing.

I'm gay. Ok, so maybe it's not a minor thing.

'Focus Ben, focus,' I whispered to myself as I drove to the arena.

As this day had drawn nearer, I had become increasingly determined to not let my personal life get in the way of my ambitions. As such, I wanted to keep my potentially career-destroying secret as long as I could. I had doubts as to whether the company brass, as well as the locker room, would give me a fair chance at succeeding if they knew.

When I wrestled on the independent scene, my sexuality hadn't been an issue. But that was because nobody knew who I was. I wasn't working for a major company, rather local promotions who wanted good wrestlers, not 'Superstars', whose every move was tracked and reported. But that is what I had to deal with now. Superstardom.

Within no time, I had reached the arena, my debut arena. Madison Square Garden. I had grown up a stone's throw from the Garden, and attended every wrestling event ever held there. I was appreciative that my career would start in front of my home crowd and I hoped that I would receive a warm reception.

I took a deep breath. It was time.

I stepped out of the car into the glorious NYC sun and smiled. This was my night and I was sure as hell going to enjoy it. I reached into the back seat and grabbed my bag, before locking the car and heading towards the 'player entrance.' As I approached, I saw a pair of security guards at the door.

'Identification please,' one of them said bluntly.

I reached into my wallet and pulled out my driver's license and handed it to the guard.

'I'm sorry sir, but you are not on the list.'

'Excuse me?' I replied quickly.

'You are not on the list,' the guard stated simply. 'To gain entry to the arena, you have to be a registered WWE or MSG employee.'

I stared, dumbfounded at the guards, inwardly cursing at my misfortune.

'There must have been a mistake. It's my first day, maybe they forgot to add me or something,' I remarked hopefully.

'Well, until someone can verify who you are, I'm afraid I can't let you in.

Shit. What a great start I was having, I couldn't even get inside the damn building!

'Um, is there a problem here?' I heard someone ask from behind me.

I quickly spun around and my mouth dropped as I came face-to-face with CM Punk.

….

'Close your mouth kid; it's not a good look.'

I did so very quickly, trying not to appear too taken aback or portray my huge embarrassment.

'Erm, sorry,' I muttered extending my hand, 'Ben Fraser, it's my first day, and apparently my name isn't on the list to get in.'

'Phil Brooks,' the man replied with a smile grasping my hand, 'don't worry, it happens to everyone on their first day. Bit of a prank that some of the veterans find funny.'

'Ah, so, I can go in?' I asked hopefully.

'Nope, you have to stay out here all day' says another voice sarcastically.

I glanced over Phil's shoulder and my eyes widened as John Morrison approached. The cameras didn't lie when it came to him, he was darn attractive.

Phil grins and exchanges pleasantries with Morrison, before turning to me.

'John, this is that new Fraser fella,' gesturing to me with a smile.

'Ah, yes, I've heard a bit about you kid,' Morrison said flashing me a warming smile.

'All good I hope?' I replied shaking his hand returning the smile.

Morrison simply laughs, giving the guard his ID, along with Phil.

'He's with us,' Phil says to the guard nodding at me.

And with that I entered MSG for the first time as a WWE Superstar.

….

Phil and Morrison chatted animatedly as we walked down the hallway towards god knows where. Not that I cared too much. I must have looked like the biggest tool, my head on a swivel, as I tried to drink it all in.

'Ben…Ben…BEN!'

I snapped out of my daze as Phil and Morrison looked curiously at me.

'Sorry, I'm just… you know…' I tried to say.

'I still remember my first day,' Phil reminisced, 'God I was nervous as hell too, but it turned out great! The guys are generally a nice bunch; they'll welcome you and make you feel part of the locker room. Most of them anyway. That is, unless you're secretly some weirdo with an agenda.'

I gulped. I didn't have an agenda or anything, but I definitely had a secret.

'Yeah mate, you'll be 'right,' Morrison added, flashing me another beautiful smile.

I could not help but smile back at him. God this was going to be harder than I thought.

'Oi Punk! Morrison!' a voice yelled. Ah, I love that accent I thought to myself. South African Justin Gabriel and Virginia-born Heath Slater approached us, both men casting a brief glance over me.

'The boss is looking for you both,' Gabriel said, 'apparently you brought the new guy in. Is that him?' he went on, pointing in my direction.

All four men were looking at me now. 'It's rude to point Gabriel,' Morrison said calmly, 'why don't you ask him who he is, he is standing right there.'

'Um, right, hi,' Gabriel said nervously to me, 'are you the new Fraser kid?'

'I am. Is the boss looking for me?' I asked.

'Yeah man, I can take you to him if you like?' Gabriel responded. I glanced at Phil and John, who nodded reassuringly.

'Yeah thanks,' I said with a grin, 'I'm Ben by the way.'

'Justin,' he replied smiling, 'and this is Heath,' motioning to his red-headed friend, who nodded curtly. 'Shall we then?' Gabriel continued, gesturing the way in which I presumed Vince's office was.

'Go on Ben, we'll see you later,' Phil said, and he and Morrison strode off, while the South African and the red-head quickly ventured the other way, and I had to jog to catch up with them.

'Nervous about meeting the boss?' Slater asked, as Gabriel walked ahead leading the way. Strangely enough, meeting Vince had seemed irrelevant and minut in comparison to hiding my sexuality from my co-workers. But of course, I wasn't about to tell Slater that.

'Yeah a bit, what's he like?' I asked, attempting to continue the conversation.

'He's not that bad actually,' Slater drawled in his strangely attractive Southern tone, 'he gets some stick from the boys, but he's fair. Ain't that right Justin?'

'Yep, he's easy enough to work for. He can be a dick sometimes,' Gabriel claimed, bringing a smile to my face, 'but all in all, he's alright.'

Gah, that accent could melt any heart I thought to myself. It was often said that people are sexier in the flesh, and sure as heck, that notion was being proved right. Even Slater had me licking my lips.

'Alright, here we are,' Gabriel said stopping rather suddenly outside a wooden door with a huge brass handle. 'Good luck Ben,' Gabriel said in that South African accent that made me weak at the knees, while Slater smiled warmly and nodded.

'Thanks,' I stammered in reply, as the pair walked off throwing play punches.

I sighed loudly and rested my head against the door. How long can I keep this up if I'm gawking at every guy that walks past? This is gonna be tough.

With my forehead still resting against the door, I took a few deep breaths. Suddenly I felt the door being yanked open and I fell face first into the room. At least it was carpeted I thought to myself.

'Mr. Fraser?'

I groaned inwardly, and cursed the first day that I was having.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly jumped to my feet and dusted myself off, not wanting to give the man before me a poor first impression.

'Mr Fraser?' Vince repeated assertively, a wry smile coming across his face. The man was over 60, and it was starting to tell. He looked worn down with wrinkles exceedingly prominent on his aging face. But his brown eyes had a glint unlike anything he had seen. This was a man to be respected.

'Yes sir, that's me,' I answered fidgeting with my clothes, then extending my hand nervously. Vince decided to welcome me to the company by crushing my hand with his own. I tried not to grimace, but boy, the old bastard had some strength!

'Welcome to the WWE son,' he said with a smirk, before turning and indicating for me to sit down. I waited until he had sat in his own chair behind his desk, before sitting down as well. 'I'm not the President kid, you don't have to wait for me to sit,' Vince said jokingly.

I smiled weakly at him, grateful at his attempts at making me comfortable. 'Thank you sir,' I offered meekly.

Vince just smirked again before looking down at the papers in front of him. 'So, you've gone over the contract I gather?' Vince asked getting down to business.

'Yes sir, I have. I have no issues with it sir. To be frank, this is my lifelong dream, so you could be offering me the minimum wage and I'd still sign the damn thing!' I exclaimed proudly.

'A fan then?' Vince questioned.

'Yes sir, ever since I could walk,' I replied.

'Well I'm sure you'll appreciate your first opponent tonight. By the way, as a fan, what are your thoughts on the product?' Vince asked.

'Ahh, I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with that question sir. I don't want to appear as if I'm telling you how to do your job,' I answered apprehensively.

Vince waved his hand dismissively, 'don't worry about it, come on, what have you got?'

'Um, well… sometimes I feel Cena is shoved down the throat of the audience,' I started tentatively. Vince just nodded encouraging me to continue. 'And as a fan, I miss the old days, where the product was edgier.'

'I see…' Vince murmured, 'your disdain for Cena is unsurprising. In fact, I'm glad it exists. I plan on putting you in a program with him down the road, as soon as you become established and the crowd responds well to you.'

I was stunned. Not only was Vince saying he was going to give me a chance, but I might have the chance to work with John Cena. Sure, as a fan, the guy pissed me off more than anything, but I didn't doubt his work ethic or pulling power. This would be a main event program. It didn't seem right to me. Here I was, on my first day, being told that a program with one of the company's biggest stars was in my future. There had to be a reason.

'Wow… that is…amazing, er… thanks boss,' I managed to get out. 'Can I ask why this is planned sir?'

'Because I feel the storyline surrounding the program has the potential to tap into an extraordinary amount of media, and translate into a hugely positive reflection on the company.'

'Might I ask what the storyline be based on sir?'

'Your sexuality Ben.'

….

I sat there in stunned silence. This was it. I had managed to keep my secret for all of 15 minutes. My WWE career was over before it had even begun.

Hang on. Vince had plans for me.

'Ben,' Vince started carefully, 'I know this might come as a bit of a surprise to you.'

I continued to sit there shell-shocked, so Vince decided to continue.

'It's normal for the company to do its research and background checks on its employees Ben,' Vince pressed on, 'and you are no different. Each of your former employers gave you glowing endorsements, but one of them let slip of your little secret. Fortunately for you.'

I raised my eyebrows at this comment. Fortunately for me? What in the hell did that mean?

'Sir?' I managed.

'Let's just say, I would not have been pleased if you had hidden this from me. Were you planning on telling me?' Vince inquired.

Of course not, I thought to myself.

'Yes sir, of course,' I lied.

Vince gave me a piercing look, but I seemed to pass the test as he let the matter drop.

'What about your co-workers, are you planning on telling them?' Vince probed.

'I honestly have no idea,' I responded, truthfully this time. Now that Vince knew, it seemed only academic that the rest of the company would find out. But that certainly would not make it any easier for me.

'Well that is your decision Ben,' Vince answered with a kind smile. Phew, I thought to myself, at least it wasn't being forced out of me.

'Sir, I have a request if you don't mind,' I started tentatively. Vince gestured for me to continue. 'I am accepting of what I am, but I don't want to be subjected to a 'flamboyant' or 'gay' gimmick. That is not me, not who I am. And if I feel that this is what will be thrust upon me, I'll have no choice but to quit, sir. I'm not the next Adrian Adonis or Billy Gunn, please just let Ben Fraser be Ben Fraser,' I finished hopefully.

Vince just stared blankly at me. Only then did I realise that I had made demands to the Chairman of the WWE, and on my first day too. 'No disrespect sir,' I added hastily.

The silence was deafening, but was thankfully short-lived as it was broken by a loud rap on the door.

'Come in,' Vince called out. I turned around in time to see none other the apparent heir to the WWE, Hunter Hearst Helmsley, entering the office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the couple of reviews so far, would love a few more! I'm hoping the reviewers can help shape the story.**

'Ah yes Hunter, this is that Fraser kid we've been talking about,' Vince said motioning towards me. I rose out of my seat to shake Hunter's hand. Once again, my hand was nearly crushed. The man was enormous, but he put my mind at ease with a warm smile.

'Hey kid, welcome to the WWE,' Hunter said.

'Thanks,' I stammered in reply, accompanied by a weak smile.

'Hunter, could you please do the usual and show Mr Fraser to the locker room?' Vince asked. Well, it wasn't really a request as much as it was an order.

Hunter didn't seem to mind though. 'Sure thing,' he replied with a grin. 'Come on Fraser,' said, heading for the door.

I rose from my chair, as did Vince, who extended his hand again. 'Welcome Ben. And I mean that,' he said.

I couldn't help but smile at my boss at that. 'Thank you sir, for everything,' I managed, before turning and following Hunter out of the office.

…

'Met anyone so far, kid? Hunter asked brusquely, as he headed down the corridor quickly.

'Uh yes, Phil, John Morrison, Slater and Gabriel, they all seemed nice enough,' I responded, falling into step with the COO. 'Sorry, I have a question, am I supposed to call you, sir?' I asked tentatively.

Hunter laughed, 'No Ben, Hunter is fine,' he replied. 'A word of warning though kid, don't expect everyone in the locker room to like you. A lot of them will be warm and welcoming, but some are so self-centred that they may not even acknowledge your existence.'

'I suppose that's to be expected, it's like any other workplace isn't it?' I queried.

'Well, not quite actually,' he smirked, as we turned left and stopped in a large, open area, full of employees. 'This is what we refer to as the Circle Pit,' Hunter said, nodding at the circular space, 'in every arena we use, the Pit is the heartbeat of the show. This is where we ensure the show runs smoothly, and prepare everyone for their segments.'

I tried to take in every aspect and every person in the room, hoping to recognise someone, but it was near impossible. I did spot what appeared to be the interview set, and wondered to myself when I would be given the chance to have my own interview. Hunter led me around and pointed out various things along the way, until we reached a large whiteboard next to a black curtain.

'And here we have the running board for the show, which as usual, hasn't been decided yet,' Hunter joked. 'For whatever reason, Vince cannot decide the order until it's almost showtime,' he pressed on. 'And of course, this curtain leads you through the tunnel into the arena.'

I could not help but pry the curtains open slightly, but Hunter pulled me back. 'Trust me Ben; it'll be more special if you wait and see it all when you walk out for the first time.'

I nodded. Just as we were about to walk away, a backstage employee walked up to the running board and began writing. It was all a blur until I saw my name.

Ben Fraser v William Regal.

'Regal?' I asked incredulously. There was simply no way I was going to be put over the English veteran in my first match.

'Yep,' Hunter responded, 'and he's putting you over.'

'WHAT!' I yelled. A few backstage workers stared at me after this remark.

'Us English are the generous type.'

I knew that voice I thought to myself as I turned, coming face-to-face with the Manchester-born Wade Barrett. He extended his hand politely. 'Wade Barrett,' he said with a grin.

'Ben Fraser,' I replied in kind, grasping his hand.

'Ah yes,' Barrett smiled, 'Phil and Morrison just told the guys about you, and we managed to find a few tapes. You're good in that ring, lad.'

Wow, I thought to myself. They'd watched tapes of me? And thought I was good? Amazing! And boy, was Wade a totally different person off camera.

'Well…thanks,' I stammered.

'Wade, would you mind taking Mr Fraser to the Green Room, I have to talk to Vince about the show,' Hunter said to Barrett.

'Not at all,' Wade replied, 'I was just heading there now.'

'Lovely, thanks,' Hunter said gratefully, 'nice meeting you Ben, oh and welcome again,' he yelled as he jogged back towards the office.

'This way Ben,' Barrett said motioning for me to follow him. We strolled to the opposite side of the Pit, where there was a large door with 'Green Room' taped to the front. 'Now the Green Room is where we all mingle. I mean we each have locker rooms, but this is the place where everyone can hang out together. Shall we?'

I swallowed nervously and nodded, indicating for Wade to go first. He opened the door and I followed him inside.

The Green Room was enormous, so large that I could hardly see the walls on each side. I wondered if the Room was this big in every arena.

'Ah here he is!' I heard Phil say as he strode over, Morrison in tow. 'Let us introduce you to everyone,' Morrison said, 'that is if you don't mind Barrett?'

'Go ahead,' Barrett replied, 'it was nice meeting you, lad.' And with that Barrett walked off in the direction of the food.

'How'd the meeting with the boss go?' Phil asked.

'Yeah, it wasn't too bad,' I answered truthfully.

'Cool!' Morrison said with a flashing smile, 'let's meet some people ey?'

That damn Morrison and his gorgeous smile.

Phil and Morrison introduced me first to Evan Bourne and Kofi Kingston. They were both extraordinarily nice and welcoming. As was Zack Ryder.

'Surely not everyone is as nice as you guys?' I asked the 5 of them incredulously.

'Unlikely,' Evan responded, 'just turn around.'

He smirked as I did so, and I nearly crashed into the wall of humanity that is the World's Strongest Man.

'Watch where you're goin!' Mark Henry bellowed at me.

'Uh, sorry man,' I uttered.

'Whatever,' Henry said dismissively, and he walked off.

'Don't worry about him,' said a voice, 'his recent push has substantially increased the size of his head.'

I thought Henry was big, but he paled in comparison to the Largest Athlete in the world, the Big Show. He extended his dinner-sized plate hand, which I took eventually took. Thankfully, my hand didn't get lost and I got it back in one piece.

'Mark!' Show yelled after Henry, 'sorry kid gotta run.' And with that he walked briskly after Henry, without me saying a single word.

I turned back the others, a bit taken aback after meeting two of the biggest people I'd ever met. But they were gone.

'Well, well, well, what do we have here,' I heard someone say. 'The new Fraser kid by the looks of it,' said another. Inwardly groaning I turned to face the pompous Alberto Del Rio and Ron Killings, aka R-Truth.

'Yes, hello, that's me,' I answered apprehensively, extending my hand. I regretted doing so immediately.

Del Rio and Killings looked at my hand, then each other and sneered. 'I've seen your tapes amigo,' Del Rio said viciously, 'you're no good.'

'There's ain' way yo gonn' cut it here,' Killings claimed, 'you gotta have some skill for that!'

'Oi, back off the kid you idiots!'

I looked past Del Rio and Killings, and my jaw dropped at the man who was defending me. Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin.

….

'Go find something useful to do, rather than trying to intimidate the new kid. And from what I've seen, he'd kick both of your asses!'

Del Rio and Truth just sneered again, and brushed past me roughly, almost knocking me off my feet.

'Damn right I would,' I muttered to myself, as the pair walked off. 'Thanks man,' I said shyly to Mike.

'No sweat kid,' he said with a grin. 'If anyone knows what it's like to be treated like crap as the new kid, it's me, Mr Reality TV.'

I laughed at the man's self-mocking and extended my hand, 'Ben Fraser, and thanks again.'

Mike returned the handshake, and I felt a warmth spread through my entire body at his touch. For a moment, I thought Mike had felt it too judging by his odd reaction, but it was only a fleeting moment. 'Mike, nice to meet you.'

'You haven't seen Phil or Morrison by any chance have you?' I asked, 'they're supposed to be showing me around.'

'Um, nah sorry man, I haven't,' Mike said, 'but I can show you around if you like?'

Hmm that's strange. Mike almost seemed hopeful that I'd go with him. I really had no good reason not to.

'Sure,' I said with a smile. Just as I was about to follow Mike into the crowd, Phil, Morrison, Evan, Kofi and Ryder emerged.

'Gee finally guys, why the hell would you do that to me? Henry nearly killed me!' I exaggerated.

'Ha, sorry mate, we had to do some stuff,' Phil said. 'We were just go-'

'What the fuck are you playing at Mizanin?' Morrison yelled, completely out of the blue. I wasn't the only one that was totally shocked.

'Um, what?' Mike said, stunned.

'I dunno what you've been saying to him Mizanin, but don't feed this kid any of your crap or you'll have me to deal with!' Morrison said furiously, staring daggers at Mike.

'If you must know, Morrison,' Mike's anger growing, 'I was saving his bacon from Del Rio and Killings, because you fucked off and left the kid here defenceless!' Mike glared irately at Morrison before storming off without another word.

'What the fu-' Zack began, before being cut off.

'Is that true Ben?' Morrison said to me, much more calmly now, but still with a hint of venom in his tone.

'Yeah man, he seemed cool,' I replied, 'have you got issues with him or something?' I asked tentatively.

'You could say that,' Morrison answered forcefully, 'let's drop it OK?'

I just nodded. Wow, I thought to myself, some of these guys seemed extraordinarily bitchy for grown men. Mike had seemed to be a genuinely nice guy, but Morrison's outburst had made him wary of both of them. Morrison walked away fuming.

'Don't worry about him,' Evan whispered to me, 'they have a history.'

What did that mean? Did Evan mean they had a relationship history, or just bad blood? I'd have to keep tabs on that.

'Oi Ben!' Phil yelled from in front of me, 'come meet these guys.'

I shook the thoughts of Mike and Morrison in bed out of my head, and walked quickly to catch up with Phil.

And standing next to him was the man I had most desperately wanted to meet.

Randy Orton.


	4. Chapter 4

The Viper. There he was, in the flesh.

It was not because of Orton's undeniable good looks that I had wanted to meet him so badly; it was because of how highly I rated the man as a performer. He could wrestle a broomstick and still have a passable match. Plus, he excelled just as much on the mic. I had come to the company in the hope that I could learn as much as I could, and I felt Orton had the most to offer. However, from what I had heard, the man had an ego the size of a house.

'It's polite to introduce yourself kid,' Orton said stingingly.

I turned red. I was so starstruck that it was sickening. Turns out what I had heard about Orton wasn't far off the mark at all.

'Uh, sorry, Ben Fraser,' I spluttered.

Orton just looked at me before turning away and talking to Phil. Maybe what I had heard about Orton didn't do the man justice. He was unbelievably rude and arrogant.

'Don't stress Ben,' Kofi said to me as he moved away, 'that's just his demeanour. He acts the same towards everybody.'

I sighed. Don't think I would be learning much from Orton any time soon.

…

My new mates continued to introduce me to my new co-workers, with differing reactions. Sheamus gave me a big hug, and made me feel extremely relaxed, for which I was very grateful. Surprisingly for me, both Jack Swagger and Christian belied their on-screen personas, and were both nice and hilarious.

Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes on the other hand, had seemed to garner many of the attitude traits of their former Legacy mentor. Both brushed me off as Orton had, which was a shame, considering how much I had the hots for Cody.

'Well I think that's basically everyone,' Phil remarked, 'let's get ready for the show boys.'

The gang headed towards the door, and I was unsure whether or not to follow. That was until Morrison turned around and laughed at me. 'Come on Fraser, you're with us.'

I grinned cheesily, and followed them out of the Green Room in the direction of what I could only presume was our locker room.

'Yeah, when we ran off before, we went to see Hunter,' Evan explained, 'he said that seeing as we had taken to you so well, you could be in our locker room.'

I was stoked at this news. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck with Del Rio and Killings. The guys could sense my relief as well.

'Didn't think we'd just leave you with the wanker crew did ya?' Phil asked with a chuckle.

I shrugged, but laughed along with the rest of them.

'Here we are,' Kofi said, pushing open an average brown door, revealing a reasonably sized locker room that could be used by probably up to 10 people.

'So just pick a locker Ben, dump your shit in there,' Phil instructed, 'and do whatever you do to get ready.'

'Ok cool, thanks. Thanks for everything guys,' I said to the room, and received a chorus of 'you're welcome' in response.

This is where I am in my element. I prided myself on my meticulous preparation. It had reaped the rewards so far in my career and I was hopeful that trend would continue. I reached into my bag and pulled my iPod out, as well as everything I needed to help prepare for my match.

Time flew. Everything was happening so fast. As it turned out, Slater and Gabriel were in our locker room as well, much to my delight. Hearing that sweet South African accent every night was something I could really get used to. Bloody Slater had something over me as well. There was certainly something intriguing about him.

Hunter popped in quickly to have a chat with everyone, followed by William Regal, who wanted to have a chat with me about the match. Once we had the bout sorted he left as well. I was happy with how it was planned. Obviously I couldn't squash Regal, being the respected veteran that he is, but I got in my fair share of offence, and of course, got to pick up the win.

I had thanked Regal for putting me over, but he waved a hand dismissively. 'It's what I do now,' he had said to me, 'and even if I had lobbied to win, Vince wouldn't have had a bar of it. He has high hopes for you kid.'

I couldn't help replaying that last sentence over and over in my mind. Half an hour before showtime, a backstage worker came in with my attire. I had simple black tights with an elaborate BF on the back in gold lettering, along with the usual elbow pads, knee pads and boots. My boots also had BF down the side, again with gold lettering. I was pretty chuffed with how I looked in my gear. I thought I caught both Slater and Gabriel sneaking a glance at my half-naked torso, but I knew I was imagining it.

I didn't sneak a glance as much as openly gawk at John when he took his shirt off. He truly did have the body of a God. Snap out of it Ben, I thought to myself. Focus on the match.

Soon enough the show had begun, and my locker room begun to empty out as they were all performing in earlier segments of the show than me. Morrison left last, patting me on the knee as he walked out for his match with Ziggler.

I was nervous as heck now, I was up next. This was my time to shine. 10 minutes later, I got a knock on the door. 'Fraser you're up.'

….

I took a deep breath as I stood, then exited the locker room. The hallways were relatively quiet as I made my way towards the Circle Pit. From those I did pass, there were hushed wishes of luck and confidence. I was walking a little taller as I reached the buzzing and frenetic activity of the Pit.

Phil and Evan were lurking on the outside of the activity engaging in deep conversation. However they jerked their heads up as I approached and grinned.

'Good luck mate,' Phil said, patting me on the back, while Evan seemed to have lost the ability to speak and just nodded encouragingly. If I didn't know better, I'd think it was because he was so caught up with staring at my chest. Pfft, yeah right Ben.

'There you are Fraser,' I heard Hunter yell, 'get over here, you're up!'

I smiled back at my two new mates, and hurried over to where Hunter was standing with Regal.

'All set Ben?' Hunter asked me.

'Yep, ready to go,' I replied excitedly.

'OK, William you're out first, then you Ben,' Hunter reminded us, 'just keep it clean and simple. And most importantly, enjoy it!'

'Thanks Hunter, I'm sure I will,' I said to the COO. And I knew I would.

Hunter nodded at me and gestured for me to follow Regal through the curtain. As I walked through the tunnel I noticed pictures adorning the walls of past WWE and World Champions, such as Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage, Ric Flair, Stone Cold, The Rock and John Cena.

'You'll be up there one day Ben,' I said to myself. Regal stopped suddenly ahead of me as voices approached. Within seconds, the figures of Dolph Ziggler and John Morrison came into view.

'Follow that, kid!' Ziggler exclaimed as he pushed past me.

'Get nicked Ziggler!' Morrison yelled angrily after him. 'Hey,' Morrison said to me, panting and sweating up a storm. Ah geez, his darn abs were glistening with sweat, I couldn't help but stare. 'Ben?'

Shit, he's on to me. 'Uh, sorry John, nervous ya know,' I muttered, hoping he'd accept my excuse.

He laughed at me, his gleaming pecs heaving up and down. 'Understood, good luck, I'll be waiting in the back.' And with that, the Shaman of Sexy was off, leaving me with a smile.

Next thing I know, I hear 'Regality' being blasted throughout MSG, and Regal climbs the stairs and pushes through the curtain onto the stage.

I followed him up the stairs and waited behind the curtain. I could feel the energy seeping through my skin as the adrenaline started to kick in. This is what I'd been waiting years for. The moment I stepped through a WWE curtain, onto a WWE stage, down a WWE ramp and into a WWE ring.

Soon enough, 'Get Outta My Way' rang out around the Garden, so I took one last deep breath and stepped out onto the stage for the first time.

'_And his opponent, from New York City, weighing in at 230 pounds, Ben Fraser!'_

I was legitimately shocked by the generous reception I received. I wasn't sure whether it was because it was a 'smart' crowd who knew of my wrestling ability, or the fact I was the hometown boy. Honestly, I didn't care. I was getting a reaction. And it was a large one. Just wait till they see me wrestle I thought to myself smiling, as I soaked in the adulation on the stage. I walked down the ramp, probably grinning like a lunatic, and finally climbed into the ring.

I went to the turnbuckle and enjoyed the reception some more, posing to the fans. My fans now I said to myself. Eventually I settled myself down and concentrated on the task at hand. Simple and clean, Hunter had said. Well, the match was planned to be simple enough, I just prayed that it was clean.

_Ding ding ding!_

I went in for the lock-up, as my first WWE match began.

Cole: _'And Regal misses the Knee Trembler, Fraser looking for something here…. OH MY GOD! He just lifted Regal up into what seemed to be a Powerbomb, and just dropped him head first onto his knee!'_

Lawler: _'That looked ugly Cole! Fraser told me earlier he calls that the Impaler and Regal might be out cold!'_

Cole: _'I think the pinfall is academic!'_

I nailed my Impaler to perfection, much to the delight of the crowd. I crawled over to Regal and covered, hooking the leg.

'Gee kid, that hurt,' Regal muttered.

'You OK?' I whispered.

'Yeah, just finish me.'

The crowd chanted with the referee, 1! 2! 3!

And with that, I had won my first WWE match.

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews so far, they are greatly appreciated!**

**Ch 5 is a bit shorter, sorry about that, but it lays some important groundwork. I hope to have Ch 6 up tomorrow.**

Eventually, after posing for the crowd one last time, I pushed through the curtain into the tunnel, where Regal was waiting for me.

'Impressive lad,' he said approvingly, 'you'll be something one day.'

'Thanks.' I replied, chuffed, 'you were stiff with me out there,' I continued with a chuckle, as we walked back down the tunnel.

Regal gave a hearty laugh at that remark. 'Yeah, that's my style. Vince likes putting me up against the newbies, to test them out. Safe to say you've passed that test.'

I couldn't help but smile as we re-entered the pit, where Phil, Evan, Kofi, Zack and Morrison were waiting, wearing smiles of their own.

'Shit man, you were great!' Phil exclaimed, patting me on the back as I approached.

'Yeah, wow mate, good stuff!' Evan added, surprising me with a handshake into a hug.

'Thanks guys,' I mumbled, 'I know you're probably just saying that, but it still means a lot.'

'Don't be stupid kid,' Hunter's voice rang out, obviously overhearing what I had said, 'you were fantastic.'

'See, even Hunter says so,' Phil remarked.

I grinned at the five of them. 'Thanks a bunch guys.' I said gratefully.

'Let's go to the Green Room,' Morrison said, 'I'm starving.'

….

Most of my colleagues offered a word of congratulations, including my entire locker room, Christian, Swagger, Big Show, Sheamus and Barrett.

Mike attempted to approach me, but backed off quickly at the sight of Morrison glaring at him. I was slightly disappointed with John. Surely he could put aside whatever petty issue he had with Mike, so he could congratulate me?

Del Rio, Killings and Ziggler, were as expected, not as polite. 'That was nothing,' I heard Del Rio saying. 'The crowd wanted more of me!' Ziggler bragged. I didn't care. It wasn't their opinions that mattered to me.

As long as my locker room friends and the brass noticed my work, I really couldn't care less what anyone else thought of me. Well that was a lie, I thought to myself as Randy Orton walked past, without so much as glancing at me.

I sighed, feeling a bit letdown. His arrogance was astounding, but by God, he was a fine specimen.

'Hey, um Ben is it?' I heard a voice that I knew so well behind me say. 'Great stuff out there for your first time.'

I swivelled around and came face to face with the bright blue smiling eyes that I had despised for so long.

….

Did he just commend me? Apparently so. John Cena was standing there, right in front of me, with a huge grin on his face and hand outstretched. Oh if I had a dollar for every time I'd wanted to punch that face. I'd be a billionaire! But seeing him face-to-face was different. There was kindness in those blue eyes. I guess I was in no place to judge him on a personal level just yet. In time Ben, in time I chuckled inwardly.

'Hey, yeah,' I replied, grasping his hand, 'thanks John.' I really didn't know what else to say. The same couldn't be said for Cena.

'So how was it? It's amazing isn't it,' he rambled, 'I still get chills when I step out, it's irreplaceable that feeling Ben. I saw you out there, you looked good, and I expect you'll be around for some time. That is if you have a good work eth-'

'Are you done?' I asked with a laugh, 'you're rambling Cena.'

'Oh sorry, I don't mean to,' Cena replied apologetically, 'I'm just passionate ya know?'

'Haha, all good Cena, I was just joking anyway,' I said with a smile.

'Oh good then,' Cena said, 'and please, call me John.'

'OK John,' I obliged.

'Well I gotta run, I'm up next,' John said warmly, 'nice meeting you, talk soon.' And with that, he was off.

I was surprised with how polite he had been. So much so, that my opinion of him might go some way to changing. It's the person, not the character I thought to myself. Yeah, right, whatever I thought to myself.

'Ben! Get over here!' Morrison yelled from the catering section. 'Cena huh?' he asked.

'Yeah, what about him?' I asked, 'he seemed alright.'

'Yeah he comes off like that,' Morrison said with a mouthful.

'Comes off like that?' I queried.

Morrison swallowed before answering. 'He's nice enough.'

'John?' I pushed.

'He'll be nice to your face, but soon enough, he'll stab you in the back,' Morrison answered.

A deafening silence followed. What the hell was that? Morrison sure held some grudges.

'Ohhhk. John,' I pressed on, 'can I ask, what's the deal with you and Mike and now you and Cena?'

Morrison stopped in his latest grab for the food and turned to stare at me. I was regretting asking already?

'You really wanna know?' John asked aggressively, before continuing without waiting for an answer, 'Well, Mizanin and I have a long history and Cena's a spotlight-hogging jackass!'

Well I figured that already, but I didn't want to push it, so I just nodded at him. 'Fair enough,' I added, reaching for the food. Amazingly, Morrison happened to go for the same bit of food at the exact same time as me, and his hand ran over mine. Morrison pulled away as if he'd been electrocuted. I was disappointed by his reaction, but tried to pretend like I hadn't noticed anything.

'Sorry man,' Morrison muttered anxiously.

'What for?' I asked, only then realising how idiotic it was pretending what just happened, didn't happen.

'Uh, never mind,' Morrison replied, not meeting my eyes. Another excruciatingly painful silence followed.

'Guys, you coming to watch the main event or what?' Phil bellowed from where he and most of the locker room sat, in front of a huge TV.

I couldn't shuffle over fast enough and plonked myself next to Evan, while Morrison sat a few seats away with Phil. It didn't stop me seeing him visibly sigh with relief. I thought I was a good judge of people up until today. But by God, I had no clue what Morrison was all about.

I tried to push it from my mind as I turned my attention to the main event.

…

At 10 minutes to midnight, the show had finally wrapped up and the New York crowd had filtered out of the Garden. I wanted nothing more than to follow them and head home to rest my weary body and mind. However, the rest of the boys had a different plan.

'Come on man, its tradition!' Ryder pleaded.

'Yeah Ben, let's go,' Phil said almost demandingly, 'every time a new guy comes in, they hit the town after their first match. It's tradition!'

'You don't even drink Punk!' I yelled.

'Oooh, he's using Punk now,' Evan teased, while the others laughed.

I groaned, knowing it was hopeless. 'Fine, let's go.'

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was in a writing mood, so managed to bang this chapter out quite quickly. Hope you enjoy **

So after much cajoling, I joined the rest of my locker room at a local pub. It was really the last thing I wanted to be doing, considering how loose my tongue could get after a few beers.

'I'll get the first round,' Slater called, moving towards the bar, 'you guys grab a booth would ya?'

I groaned for what seemed like the twentieth time since we'd left the arena. We were doing rounds. Really? It was gonna be a long night.

'Ben, can you give me a hand?' Slater yelled from the bar, where he was hilariously trying to carry 8 glasses at once. I rushed over to ease the load.

'Thanks man,' he said, looking rather ruffled, but in a perversely sexy way. I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts, and proceeded in grabbed half of the glasses from Heath, which was accompanied by a huge smile.

'I need my beer!' Zack shouted from the booth, which broke whatever moment Heath and I were possibly about to have. Yeah, righto Ben. I quickly hustled over to the booth, with Heath close behind

'7 beers,' Heath announced, 'and one Pepsi,' I added with a smirk, pushing the non-alcoholic beverage towards Phil.

'Alcohol free and proud of it!' Phil claimed.

'Boring,' I retorted, which drew sniggers from around the table as I sat down next to Kofi. Everyone shuffled along to make more room so Heath had no choice but to sit next to me.

'Don't look so disappointed Heath, I whispered, trying to act cool. I seemed to have been doing a lot of acting lately.

'Shut up,' Heath drawled back with a grin, which gave me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

'So, Morrison,' Evan began, 'could you please enlighten the gang here as to how much truth there is to the rumour that you're off to TNA.'

The whole table, bar me, collectively groaned.

'Again Evan?' Gabriel asked incredulously.

'Yes!' Evan answered vehemently, 'can't you tell us John?'

'I honestly don't know,' Morrison said finally.

'Wait, what,' I interjected, 'you're leaving? To TNA?'

'I don't know,' Morrison repeated, 'can we not discuss it now please? We should be celebrating!'

'Yeah,' Phil said, raising his glass, 'to a successful first day for our newest buddy.'

I turned a shade of magenta as everyone raised there glasses.

'Well well well,' Gabriel said, looking past me, 'look what the cat dragged in.'

I twisted my body around to see Ted DiBiase, Cody Rhodes, Mike and Randy Orton enter the pub.

….

Mike shot a quick look at our table, whilst the three former Legacy members sat down at a different booth without so much as a glance. Not that it surprised me. Mike looked torn, but I didn't know why. There was no way John would let him sit down at our table. Thus, you can understand my shock when he confidently strode over to us.

'What are you do-' Morrison began angrily, before Mike cut him off.

'Relax Morrison,' he sneered, 'I don't plan on crashing your little gathering. I just wanna talk to Ben for a sec.'

I made to get up instantly, but Heath seemed reluctant to move for me. And of course, Morrison had to make himself heard.

'No Mizanin,' he demanded, 'go away; he doesn't want to talk to you.'

'I don't, or you don't want me to?' I asked Morrison, pushing Heath back so I could squeeze past him. Morrison simply stared angrily at both Mike and I before seemingly relenting.

I rose from the booth and shot John a sympathetic look, to which he nodded acceptance, before following Mike to the bar. I felt the glare of Orton and his cohorts as I walked past. What they were doing here I had no idea.

'Sorry I didn't say this before Ben' Mike said nervously as we reached the bar, 'but well done out there tonight. I would have said it before, but ya know…' he trailed off.

'Yeah, you two don't like each other do you?' I queried, looking back to the forlorn figure of Morrison in the process.

'Not a heck of a lot, no,' Mike responded leaning forward on the bar. 'Two beers thanks,' he added to the bartender.

Was Mike buying me a drink? How peculiar. He probably had no intention of it seeming like an advance, but I could dream couldn't I?

'Why not?' I questioned.

'Ah, we have a history and stuff,' Mike responded despondently, 'rather not dwell on it to be honest.'

'Fair enough,' I said, 'oh by the way, how did you know we were here?'

'Phil told me,' Mike answered, 'and a few others I think.'

'A _few _others?' Iinquired.

And right on cue, almost the entire WWE locker room through the door of the pub.

….

I gasped. 'What the?'

'Can't say that they're all here for you I'm afraid,' Mike said laughing, 'this pub is one of the guys favourite haunts. I mean, even Orton's here,' he joked. 'But I'm sure some are here to celebrate with you,' Mike reassured me with a cheeky grin. And with that, he raised his glass and moved off to sit at Orton's table, where he was immediately interrogated.

I tried to get back to my own table, but was accosted with a bear hug from Sheamus.

'Ay fella!' he enthused, 'can I get you a whiskey?' showing off his pearly white teeth which matched his ghostly white skin.

'Thanks fella,' I jibed, drawing a laugh from the big man, 'but I'm good for now.'

'Ah, maybe later then,' Sheamus responded, before turning to engage the bartender in jovial conversation.

Various other members of the locker room approached me, all with the same idea of getting me as inebriated as possible. I was trying to resist as much as I could, but it was getting tough. After a good half an hour of being haggled, Slater, Gabriel and Morrison had had enough and dragged me back to our booth.

'Thank heavens for that,' Phil remarked sarcastically, 'we thought you were dead.'

'Just about,' I muttered, before taking a swig of my beer. In the process I sensed a pair of eyes on me. I flitted my eyes around the room quickly, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

'Try not to stare all at once,' Kofi pushed tentatively, 'but is it just me or is Orton actually looking our way?'

'Oh my goodness,' Evan added, 'he is.'

'Was,' Gabriel smirked. 'I guess we should be honoured we had his attention for a few seconds. Wonder why we had it?'

'He's probably just stoned,' Ryder exclaimed which drew roars of laughter from around the table.

Now I knew who'd been staring at me. I chanced a quick look in his direction, but instead of the Viper's, I got the brown eyes of Cody Rhodes. Not removing his attention from me, Rhodes whispered something to Orton, who looked up and met my eyes. In a word, they were cold.

'Earth to Ben!' Slater yelled, bringing me back to reality and perhaps thankfully, away from the cold eyes of the Viper.

'Sorry,' I said apologetically, 'did you ask me something or…?'

'Yeah,' Zack piped up, 'how's your form with the chicky babes?'

I could have died right there. I needed a huge hole to appear beneath me so I could just disappear.

'Well?' Kofi probed.

'I do OK,' I lied, drawing a few chuckles. Please, let that be the end of it. Hell I'd even rather face Ziggler right now. Instead, the COO of the WWE approached the table, beer in hand.

'Ben, I need to borrow you for a few minutes,' he asserted.

I got up immediately, all too happy to escape the questioning about women. Hunter led me outside into the frosty New York night.

'I know,' Hunter said immediately.

…

'Sorry?' I asked, dumbfounded.

'Vince told me,' Hunter replied, 'about your… lifestyle.'

I wasn't as surprised as I thought I'd be. In a manner of speaking, I presumed Hunter already knew.

'You OK with it?' I questioned worryingly.

'Of course Ben,' Hunter said dismissively, 'but you have to tell the boys. If you don't, it's game over.'

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews . They motivate me to get the chapters up faster.**

**Enjoy!**

Game over? Err, what?

'I don't understand Hunter,' I said anxiously.

'I spoke to Vince,' Hunter explained, 'he told me about your little secret Ben.'

How many times was I going to be shell-shocked on my first day? It was getting stupid. Although, I fully expected Hunter to know of my secret, in fact, I had thought that seeing as Vince already knew that Hunter would as well. Apparently Hunter was just getting wind of it now.

'Cool,' I said, clueless about what else to say.

'Cool?' Hunter queried.

'You said you're OK with it?' I retorted.

Hunter waved his hand dismissively at that. 'Of course, that's your business Ben, I'm fine with it,' Hunter answered, as a huge wave of relief washed over me. 'But there is one problem.'

My heart sank. 'What's that?'

'You have to tell your co-workers,' Hunter stated simply.

Fuck, I thought to myself 'Why?' I blurted out.

Hunter looked at me incredulously. 'Surely you're aware of our locker room code here in the WWE?' he quizzed.

I shook my head vigorously, although it really didn't sound promising for me.

'Well,' Hunter began, 'our locker room code basically states that we are all completely honest with each other. This creates backstage trust between the boys, which is critical for a safe working environment, particularly and importantly, in the ring.'

'Makes sense,' I admitted begrudgingly.

'So you have to tell them Ben,' Hunter expressed, 'and very, very soon. And if you can't tell them, I will.'

'Excuse me?' I questioned angrily, 'I don't think that's your place!'

Hunter smirked at me, 'well either tell them yourself, allow me to, or you'll be out of a job pal.'

And with that, Hunter turned on his heel and wet back inside.

….

It was freezing outside, but I remained on the footpath for a good couple of minutes. I tried to comprehend what had just happened. They were gonna _fire _me! Well, only if I didn't confess. I had worked for this job for more than 15 years; there was no way in hell that I was giving it up this early. What the fuck was this 'locker room code' bullshit that Hunter was spewing out at me? Maybe he was just trying to figure out a way to get rid of me, either because he was in fact homophobic, or he was threatened by my abilities.

Considering the fact that I'd only known these people for a day, it didn't seem appropriate to come out to them so abruptly. I figured there was no point getting hypothermia to add to my problems, so I shuffled back into the pub and scooted back to the booth, drawing a concerned look from Mike, which I pretended not to see.

'Finally mate,' Phil exclaimed, 'Hunter accosted you did he?'

'Something like that,' I answered honestly.

'What did he want?' Slater asked, displaying a worried look.

'Nothing, nothing,' I muttered.

'Hunter never 'asks to talk' without wanting something,' Morrison pressed.

I was genuinely gratified with how concerned everyone seemed to be, but at the same time, wanted nothing more than for the matter to be dropped.

'He just wanted to congratulate me I guess,' I lied. Again.

'That's it,' I added, after no-one said anything.

The table nodded collectively, seemingly accepting my explanation.

'OK Gabriel,' Zack called, 'your round mate!'

….

'Skull! Skull! Skull!' chorused the table, as I drowned ANOTHER beer.

I had decided about 2 hours ago, that I was going to enjoy this night as much as humanly possible, before having to face the small issue of coming out to my colleagues. Turns out the rest of the boys had a similar desire, which of course, has resulted in copious amounts of alcohol being consumed. I was feeling incredibly sloshed.

The rest of the roster had filtered out of the pub at least a half hour ago, and I honestly had no idea what time it was, or when we were going to leave.

'Whose round are we up to,' Slater mumbled, barely coherently.

'I think its Evan's again,' a totally sober Phil replied, seemingly enjoying everyone's drunken state. 'Not that I think he can even get up to walk to the bar.' As if on cue, Evan's head crashed forward onto the table.

'Ok, that is enough,' the bartender said coming over, 'it's extraordinarily late, time for you guys to leave.'

No one was in the state to protest. Phil nudged Evan, jerking him awake. He then proceeded to pull out his cell to call a cab.

'Beeenn,' John slurred, 'did you have fun?'

'Heaps,' I slurred back, ambling over towards him and pulling into a big hug.

'Alright guys,' Phil yelled, 'two cab's outside, let's go!'

John started moving towards the door, his arm around my waist, pulling me with him. He seemed to have no idea what he was doing, as his hand slipped from my lower back and for the second time today, I fell face first towards the floor. However, like a flash of lightning, Gabriel darted over and caught me before I hit the floor.

'Shiiitt,' John gasped, 'sorry man!'

Justin pulled me up sharply, but kept his arms around me. 'I got ya,' he said calmly, in that sweet, sweet voice.

'Grab the door would you John,' Justin continued. Morrison stared icily at Justin, but made to open the door regardless.

'Sorry,' he whispered in my ear as I passed in Justin's arms.

'It's ok,' I managed, which seemed to put John at ease.

'Ok, watch your head Ben,' Justin instructed, as we reached the cab. Justin carefully forced me into the cab, before following me in. John quickly followed while Phil jumped in the front. The other 4 guys hopped into the other cab behind ours.

'Where to?' the cab driver asked.

'Take us to the hotel would you,' Phil requested.

…..

Within 15 minutes we were at the hotel where the non-local boys were staying for the night.

'Uh, guys,' I stirred, as we entered the elevator, 'I don't have a room. Ya know, I live here and stuff.'

'He can stay with Heath and I,' Justin suggested, still supporting my weight.

'I think it's best if he stays with me and John,' Phil asserted, 'seeing as I'm the only sober one,' he added with a smirk. 'Although you do seem to have controlled your alcohol suspiciously well Gabriel.'

Justin turned a dark shade of red, as the 8 of us exited the elevator. 'Fine, I'll look after Heath then,' Gabriel remarked with a laugh. 'Ben, can y-'

'I'm fine, I'm fine, I can walk,' I replied briskly, pushing out of Justin's arms, which drew a slight frown from the South African, but a clear grin from John.

'OK,' Phil said, 'Ben you're with me, night everyone.'

Everyone offered meek replies, before sauntering off to their respective rooms. All except Justin.

'Night Ben,' he offered.

'Night Justin,' I replied, 'thanks for carrying me back,' I joked with a wry grin, before following John and Phil into their room.

'OK, um, I'll sleep on the floor,' John offered. But before the matter could be discussed, I crawled into the foetal position and crashed at their feet.

'Looks like you get the bed John,' Phil cackled.

'Mm yeah,' John laughed, 'night Ben.'

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, keep em coming **

A few weeks had passed since my adventurous first day on the job. I had woken the next morning on the floor of John and Phil's room, with possibly the biggest headache I'd ever had. However, my memory of the evening's events was still very much intact.

Hunter's ultimatum was weighing heavily on my mind, but I still hadn't told anyone my secret. Not even Phil, who had probably become my closest friend.

John and Justin both still seemed to be competing for my attention, which seemed strange, considering that both had since revealed they had girlfriends. Their intentions continued to puzzle me. I had considered the possibility that they were closeted, albeit only very briefly. Maybe another night of alcohol consumption would reveal more. There were so many tendencies, but I really didn't want to broach the subject.

And as for Mike, well, he was all over the place. One day he would try and be my best mate, then the next, I was being ignored. I had no doubt that he wouldn't be doing the latter if it wasn't for Morrison's presence. And who knows what sort of influence Orton had over him.

The tour bus screeched to a halt outside tonight's arena, interrupting my thoughts. I stuffed my iPod in my pocket and made to collect my bags, but the sleeping Morrison was in the way.

'John,' I whispered, nudging him softly. 'John,' I repeated, more clearly this time. But the man remained motionless. 'JOHN!' I finally yelled, startling him awake.

'Wha?' he asked sleepily.

"We're here,' I told him calmly.

We were the last two to shuffle off the bus, as we followed the rest of the roster into the arena. I was still in dreamland. Travelling across the country, doing what I loved. There was no way I was giving this up. As I walked, I promised myself that I would spill my secret tonight.

….

'Hey Ben,' I heard a voice yell as I entered the arena. Turning around, I groaned as I came face-to-face with John Cena.

'Hey Cena,' I mumbled.

'How many times do I have to tell you,' John said disapprovingly, 'call me John.'

I just nodded and made to walk past him, but he stuck an arm out.

'You don't like me do you Ben?' Cena interrogated.

'I don't know you,' I answered honestly.

'You won't even give yourself the chance to get to know me,' Cena retorted.

'Erm, yeah,' I muttered, 'I'm just trying to get used to this shit man.'

Cena smiled at me and nodded. 'Fair enough,' he said, 'maybe we should hang out sometime.'

He's not serious is he?

'Ah, yeah OK,' I spluttered. What? No! I didn't want to do that at all. But it was too late.

'Cool,' Cena beamed, 'oh by the way, Vince wants to see you immediately. '

'Thanks,' I replied, 'I'll see you around I guess.' And with that I powerwalked away from the older man towards the boss' office.

He was being so bloody nice to me, and here I am, being an asshole. What gives me the right? I turned around quickly to apologize, but he was gone. Damn.

I continued walking and eventually made it to Vince's office.

*_knock, knock_*

….

'Come in,' Vince called from within the office. I took a deep breath before entering, making sure I didn't fall inside this time.

'Your entrance was far better this time,' Vince joked.

'It could only get better,' I replied with a chuckle.

Vince laughed, before his faced turned quite serious.

'Ben,' he started, 'we need to have a chat.'

Man, this really did not sound good at all. I sat down opposite the boss and waited with bated breath.

'Have you told anyone yet Ben?' Vince asked.

I closed my eyes briefly before responding.

'No, sir,' I answered, 'but today is the day,' I continued confidently.

Vince looked rather troubled, and to say it worried me would be an understatement.

'Well, today is the day,' Vince agreed. 'But Hunter believes it took you too long.'

Fucking Hunter. This was not good.

'So, what's he gonna do about?' I asked sarcastically.

'He wanted me to fire you,' Vince said simply.

…

'Are you fucking kidding me?' I screamed, jumping out of my seat. 'That egotistical, homophobic, spotlight-hogging motherfucker!'

'BEN! CALM DOWN!' Vince bellowed. I was engaged in a yelling match with my boss, but I did not care.

'I'm being fired for being gay!' I said angrily, 'I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

'You're not fired!' Vince cried loudly.

I immediately stopped all my negative thinking at that point. He just said I'm not fired, right?

'Sorry, sir?' I asked tentatively.

'You're not fired,' Vince repeated. 'Hunter wanted me to fire you, but I'm the boss, and I make the call.'

I was so relieved and happy that I could have kissed the man. Ew, maybe not.

'Oh my goodness,' I said ecstatically, 'thank you so much sir!'

'Yes, well,' Vince said, shuffling some papers on his desk, 'more outbursts like that and I might change my mind!'

'Sorry about that sir,' I apologised, 'but you can understand my reasons?'

'Certainly,' he admitted. 'Whilst I'm not gonna fire you,' Vince went on, 'I agreed with Hunter that the roster needs to know. Hunter is telling them right now.'

I opened my mouth to protest, but Vince held up a hand to stop me.

'I know,' Vince conceded, 'it's not the best of situations, but Hunter said, and I agree with him, that the secrecy has gone on long enough.'

'I'm aware of that, sir,' I replied vehemently, 'that's why I was gonna tell them myself. Today!'

'Sorry Ben,' Vince asserted, 'it's done. Time to face the music, son.'

…

I rose out of my seat, nodding to Vince as I did. 'Thank you sir,' I said, before exiting the office.

I half expected the entire roster to be waiting outside the door, but there was no-one there. I didn't know what to do or where to go. After some consideration, I decided to find my locker room. I wanted to speak to my mates first, before having to deal with the others. I started walking down the hallway towards where I hoped my locker room was, when I heard voices.

I turned a corner and sighed with relief. Phil, Morrison, Evan and Zack were striding towards me, with looks I could not place.

'Guys,' I began, 'I'm sorry, I was gonna tell you tod-'

I could not finish that sentence as Phil pulled me into a big hug, which lifted a huge weight off my shoulders.

'It doesn't matter one bit to us mate,' Phil said as he released me from the embrace.

'Of course it doesn't,' Zack exclaimed, also giving me a hug.

Evan gave me one as well. 'We kinda suspected it anyway,' he confessed as he let go of me.

'What?' I asked incredulously, as lastly, John warmly embraced me. He didn't say anything however, and it concerned me a little.

'Yeah,' Zack answered, 'you've never really spoken about the chicky babes, so we wondered.'

I chuckled at that. 'John,' I pushed, 'you cool?'

'Yeah, of course,' John said, giving me a reassuring smile.

'How'd it go down?' I asked curiously. 'Fucking Hunter, his ego couldn't hold the secret much longer.'

'He pretty much just pulled us all into the Green Room and told us,' Phil explained. 'Everyone seemed pretty shocked, which is to be expected I guess.'

'Yeah,' I agreed, 'but once the shock wears off, I'm sure I'll be in for a tough time.'

'Hopefully not,' Evan put in.

'We're 100% behind you though mate,' John assured me.

'Where's Kofi,' I queried, 'and Heath and Justin for that matter?'

'No idea,' Zack responded.

I shrugged it off, hoping they'd be OK with it. For some reason, I definitely expected Heath and Justin to be fine with it.

'So, like,' I said nervously, 'who else on the roster is gay? Who am I a chance with?'

The four of them exchanged looks before Phil spoke up.

'You're all alone there Ben.'

'Bullshit!' I exclaimed, 'not one other person?'

They all shook their heads. Of course I didn't expect a dozen of the guys to be gay, but I had presumed there were at least a couple of them. I'm the only one? Wow, this changes things.

'OI!' I heard a voice yell.

'OI FAGGOT!'

…..

**Who do you think the voice belongs to?**

**I'd love if you left your thoughts in a review! Much appreciated **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks again for the reviews, they are appreciated. Here is Chapter 9 **

**Wishing everyone a very happy Holidays!**

I spun around coming face-to-face with my detractors.

Ziggler and Killings.

How unsurprising? They had not relented in trying to make my life in the WWE as miserable as possible, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

'Fuck off dickheads,' I said bluntly, drawing snickers in reply.

'Or what,' Ziggler jibed, 'whatcha gonna do faggot?'

'Yeah,' Killings added snidely, 'gonna try and come onto us princess?'

I didn't have the time to retort, as Phil and John both flew past me and tackled Ziggler and Killings to the ground, resulting in a wild brawl between the 4 men.

'How…dare…you,' I heard John say as he laid a right hand into Killings' jaw.

It would probably have been best if I pulled them off each other, but I was too busy enjoying watching Ziggler and Killings get their asses handed to them.

Guess it's too bad the cavalry arrived

'WOAH, WOAH, WOAH, break it up guys, BREAK IT UP!' Mike, Swagger, Henry, Show, Barrett and Sheamus quickly and effectively separated the 4 men. Killings had a bloody nose and Ziggler had a busted lip, much to my delight.

'What the hell guys?' Show demanded.

'Well,' Ziggler smirked, 'it seems Brooks and Morrison are as gay as faggot Fraser over there.'

That comment was the straw that broke the camel's back for me. I launched myself at Ziggler, who had eluded Swagger's grasp, and started laying into him. All my pent-up frustration was being released as punch after punch swung at Ziggler's nose.

'Ben, get off him,' a voice said distantly, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy making Ziggler pay for his actions.

Fortunately for him, Show took the matter into his own (very large) hands, and forcibly pulled me off of him. I tried to fight out of his clutches, but he was the World's Largest Athlete for a reason. I was satisfied however; Ziggler was a bloody heap on the ground.

Before I could enjoy the moment too much, Killings ran up to me and kicked me in the groin, which caused me to fall to the ground in agony. As I writhed in pain, Mike emerged from the gathering crowd and hit Killings with a massive left hook! He didn't stop there, as he mounted Killings and connected with punch after punch to his face.

Del Rio appeared out of nowhere and kicked Mike in the ribs, drawing a painful cry. It seemed none of my friends really wanted to help Mike out that much, so I staggered to my feet and managed to lay a right hand into Del Rio's gut, causing him to double over.

Ziggler had seemingly recovered from my earlier beatdown and jumped me from behind. However, his attack didn't last very long, as John quickly came to my aide, pulling Ziggler away and throwing him against the nearest wall.

Eventually, some of the roster managed to quell the fighting. I wanted more. The blood was flowing, adrenaline had kicked in and I wanted more of those bastards.

…

Henry, Barrett and Sheamus managed to take my 3 nemesis away, in all likelihood, to the medical room. I was panting heavily and noticed Mike still reeling after Del Rio's kick in the guts. I quickly rushed over and knelt by his side.

'I think I broke a rib,' he wheezed, as I placed a calming hand on his back.

'You're just winded,' I told him, hoping I was right.

'I'll take him I think,' Swagger announced, before helping Mike to his feet.

'Uh, Jack,' an on-looking Christian said, 'probably best if you don't take him to the meds. Ya know, they'll just fight again.'

Swagger nodded agreement.

'I'm fine,' Mike mumbled, 'just winded,' causing me to smile.

'Ben,' Phil spoke up, 'are you alright mate?'

'Yeah I'm OK,' I answered.

'That fucking dog,' Morrison said angrily, 'kicking you low like that. I would've killed him if bloody Barrett didn't have me pinned against the wall.'

'Luckily,' Evan piped up, 'Mike killed him for you!'

This drew a death stare from John. 'And where the fuck were you during that mate?' Morrison asked vehemently.

Evan shut up at that comment. John had a good point. Neither he nor Zack seemed to want to get involved at all.

'Guys,' Show said, 'let's not allow the boss to find out about this, or you'll all be in big shit.'

We nodded acceptance of that premise, just as Hunter and Cena rounded the corner.

…

'What's going on here?' Hunter demanded his eyes flashing to by dishevelled face, as Cena stared at me blankly.

'Er, nothing Hunter,' Show replied, 'just chatting to young Ben here.'

'Ah, I see,' Hunter said with a smirk, 'carry on then.' And with that, Hunter was off just as quickly as he came, beckoning Cena to follow. However, Cena was rooted to the spot as he continued to stare blankly at me.

'JOHN!' Hunter yelled, waking the man from his trance. Cena shuffled off after Hunter.

I'm pretty sure Hunter thought that the boys were giving me a hard time, thus why he bailed so quickly. Idiot.

'Phew,' Swagger commented.

'Bloody Cena,' Christian added, 'looked like a dog caught in the headlights when he saw you Fraser.'

Cena's actions didn't go unnoticed on my part. The man was unbelievably strange I thought.

'Is he Hunter's lackey or something?' I joked, drawing sniggers from the boys.

'Mr Suck Up,' Morrison dropped in, which was accompanied my muted agreement.

'Excuse me,' said a voice from behind where a few of the guys were standing. 'Would someone like to tell me why a group of you are just standing here?'

The crowd parted to reveal Orton, who was being flanked by DiBiase and Rhodes.

…

God, I thought to myself, if only Orton and/or Cody had seen me kick ass. They might've started to pay me some attention. Ah well.

'Well Randal,' Phil started, 'those three wankers had a problem with our young friend Ben here, so they got their asses handed to them.'

'By who?' DiBiase questioned.

'Firstly John and I got to Ziggler and Killings before the mob broke it up.' Phil answered. 'Then Ben nearly killed Ziggler,' he continued, which drew a huge grin from me.

'Killings thought it would be cool to kick Ben in the balls,' Mike added.

'So Mike kinda went crazy on his ass,' I finished admiringly.

The recollection drew a collective agreement from the boys who saw events unfold.

Orton was silent for a moment, as if taking it all in. If I wasn't mistaken, he inclined his head slightly, as if nodding recognition. Was I imagining it?

'All good and well,' Orton finally said, 'why in the hell does that allow you to block MY corridor?'

Yep, definitely imagining it, as Orton and his cohorts brushed past and out of sight.

…

**Thoughts everyone? Sorry if the updates become a bit slow over the next week, but it is a busy time!**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

**I greatly appreciate the reviews everyone, thanks **

**Here's Chapter 10. I really enjoyed doing this chapter, the plot thickens!**

The storm surrounding Hunter outing me died down somewhat after a few weeks. It certainly hadn't been easy for me. Ziggler, Killings and Del Rio, despite their respective beatings, had continued with their homophobic taunting.

Overall, most people seemed cool with the whole thing. Either that or they were acting it. I didn't care in any case, as I'd discovered who my real friends are. And Kofi certainly wasn't one of them. He hadn't spoken a word to me since he'd found out. I'd seen Evan talking animatedly with him in the Green Room about a week later, but he quickly bailed as I approached. Evan told me that, regrettably, Kofi found my sexuality 'not cool' and that he couldn't be around me anymore.

Poor Evan. Kofi was his best friend, but now they hardly spoke to each other. I knew it wasn't my fault or anything, but damn, I felt bad for him.

'Evan, man,' I had said to him, 'I don't mind if wanna hang out with Kofi, I get you're best mates and stuff.'

But he just brushed it off. 'He's being a tool man,' he had said, 'I don't even know him right now.'

It wasn't just Kofi's reaction that annoyed me. Of course I had expected the rubbish from Del Rio, Killings and Ziggler, but Cena had been avoiding me for the past few weeks. Not even a word and I had no idea why. Well, I was guessing that it was for the same reasons as Kofi, but I dunno. Apparently, Phil had suggested to Cena that he was homophobic, but he had flatly denied it, yet continued to avoid me.

'Whatever man,' Phil had supposedly told him, 'if you don't have an issue, stop being a jackass.'

Orton and his pals hadn't changed their attitudes either, not that I really minded. At least they weren't outwardly being homophobic. Who knows what they were like behind closed doors though.

On the complete contrary, Heath and Justin seemed to be ecstatic with the news. I was just about convinced they were together. Good for them. Not gonna lie though, I was a bit disappointed. I mean they were both very attractive guys, and hell, I'd go either one of them.

Everyone else was very nice and receptive, especially my locker room, which I was eternally grateful for.

Even though a few weeks had passed, my sexuality was still the focus of the roster. I needed something major to happen which would take the attention away from me.

And today I was about to get my wish. My locker room buddies and I (minus Kofi) were walking into the arena in Raleigh, when Swagger and Christian ran up to us.

'Guys, you'll never guess who's here,' Swagger panted.

'Who?' we chorused.

'The Hardy's.'

….

'The Hardy's are visiting?' Phil asked incredulously.

'Aren't they with TNA?' I quizzed.

'No and no,' Christian answered.

'Huh?' Morrison wondered.

'They left TNA,' Swagger put simply, 'and re-signed here.'

'Are you fucking kidding me?' Phil cried. 'Those no-good, drug-using, self-absorbed idiots! I thought I'd gotten rid of them!'

'Ah, good to see you too Punk,' drawled the sarcastic tone of Matt Hardy.

…

'Matthew,' Phil said coldly. 'Jeffrey,' he added nodding at the Charismatic Enigma, who smirked back.

'And you know these guys?' Christian asked, gesturing to the rest of us. Christian had known the Hardy's for over a decade, and seemed to have taken over the role of getting them re-acquainted.

'Everyone except you,' Matt said pointing in my direction, before sliding over.

'Yeah, who are you kiddo?' Jeff smirked again.

'Ben Fraser,' I answered, sarcastically smirking back at Jeff, 'and I'm gay. Got a problem with that? If so, fuck off.'

'Bam,' John whispered from beside me.

Jeff's smirk was plastered on his face, immovable.

'Good for you,' Matt replied with a grin, before turning to his younger brother and raising his eyebrows slightly. 'We've gotta see the boss, catcha,' he concluded, before striding off. Jeff continued smirking at me. By God, was he flirting with me? No don't be stupid.

'Jeff!' Matt called, causing Jeff to break from his trance-like state and drift off after his older brother.

'Fucking weird,' Slater muttered.

'I'll say,' Zack agreed.

'I could wipe that bloody smirk off Jeff's face,' Phil mused.

'Yeah strange,' I agreed. 'Anyway, let's get some food yeah?'

…..

The Green Room was as frenetic and loud as I'd ever experienced. The room was buzzing about the return of the Hardy's. Some were happy, some indifferent, but most of the guys seemed to be in agreeance with Phil.

I was thinking along similar lines, they seemed rather odd to me.

'So… gay huh?' I heard a voice behind me say. The voice of Jeff Hardy.

'I see you've lost that smirk off your face Hardy,' I sneered.

'Yeah,' he chided back, 'seeing some of these losers again will do that.'

I couldn't help but smirk. Damn.

'Yes, gay Hardy,' I said bluntly, 'wanna smirk at that again?'

'Nope,' he said simply, 'I think it's cool.'

'Huh?' I queried.

'I think it's cool,' he repeated.

Cool? What does 'cool' mean exactly?

'Uh, thanks, I guess,' I managed.

'All good man,' he said with a smile, and with that, he was off.

…..

Cole: '_Fraser nails the Impaler on Swagger!'_

Lawler: '_Looks like he's staying undefeated Cole.'_

'Gotcha Jack,' I muttered as I went for the cover.

1! 2!

'Have I ever mentioned how hot you are in the ring?' Jack asked.

3!

I quickly leapt off Jack and bailed out of the ring and up the ramp. Jack just called me hot, in the middle of the damn ring! I had to get to the back.

….

'What the hell Jack?' I yelled as he followed me through the curtain.

'What Ben?' he asked innocently.

'Um, you just said I look good in the ring,' I replied.

'Gee,' Jack said with a grin, 'your Impaler must have knocked me around a bit, because there is no way in hell I'd say that.'

I simply stared coldly at him.

'I'm joking Ben,' he laughed, 'lighten up! I enjoy getting reactions out of people. I suppose calling you hot worked?'

'Shut up, moron,' I muttered, as we walked through the Pit towards the Green Room.

'I gotta pee,' Jack muttered, so he ran on ahead of me towards the toilets.

In Raleigh, to get to the Green Room, I had to walk past various locker rooms. I stopped dead in my tracks outside one of them, when I heard voices.

…

'Is he really gay?' I heard what sounded like Matt Hardy say.

'Or is it some attention-seeking thing,' the voice of his younger brother asked, 'because he certainly has my attention.'

'Enough guys,' the distinctly monotone voice of Randy Orton said. 'Yeah he's gay and big whoop. Doesn't matter a bit to me, nor should it anyone else.'

I gasped. Oh my goodness. Surely I didn't hear that correctly?

'Are you friends with him or something ey?' Matt jibed.

'No,' Randy answered simply.

'Of course not Matt,' Jeff said, as if amused. 'It's Randy we're talking to here! I bet you haven't even talked to the guy.'

There was silence as I waited for Randy to reply. 'No I haven't,' he said coolly, 'but you know me, hard nut to crack.'

'Dude,' Matt laughed, 'hard nut to crack? You're like trying to cut a watermelon with a spoon.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Randy jabbed. 'But he's good in the ring, that's what matters. We need more wrestlers like him.'

'Sure you just haven't got the hots for him Randy?' Jeff asked with a cackle.

'Get fucked Jeff,' Randy shot back, 'I ain't no poof. But I'm not gonna judge the guy on his…lifestyle. And neither should anyone else, or they'll deal with me. I don't think anyone knows I beat Ziggler up the other day,' he bragged, bringing a massive smile to my face.

'Relax Randy,' Matt sighed, 'you know us, we're cool with whatever.'

'Yeah,' Randy uttered, 'including drugs.'

'Get stuffed Orton,' Jeff snapped, 'you were the drug king back in the day.'

'Yeah, but I've changed,' Orton responded calmly. 'I have a wife and daughter to think about now.'

'Good for you,' Matt said sarcastically. 'Anyway we better run.'

'Bout time,' Randy sniped.

'And don't worry,' Jeff remarked, 'we'll leave Ben alone. Not because you like him or anything, but I think he's a cutie.'

'I swear to God Jeff,' Orton spat, 'pull any crap with the kid and you're done. I'll be watching.'

After that comment I couldn't contain my delight any longer, so I quickly, silently and happily, walked down the corridor towards the Green Room.

…

**Thought guys? PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope the introduction of the Hardy's adds a bit of a twist, which will be explored in this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

I was relaxing in my locker room, listening to my iPod, preparing for my match that night. A match to be perfectly honest, that I was dreading. I had to team with the friggin Hardy boys. The guys were just odd; there was no other way to put it.

Morrison entered the room, interrupting my thoughts. I pulled one of my headphones out so I could hear him.

'Yo man,' he said, as he walked over to his own locker, 'what you got tonight?'

'Fucking teaming with the Hardy's,' I grumbled, 'against Swagger, Christian and Ziggler.'

Morrison stopped what he was doing to turn and face me.

'This is not good Ben,' Morrison said concernedly, 'really, not good at all.'

'You're telling me!' I exclaimed, before any thoughts of my match vanished, when John pulled his shirt off. What I'd give just to touch those abs. John's upper lip curled, as if he knew I was ogling. It wouldn't have been hard for him to pick up on it.

'My face is up here Ben,' Morrison said with a chuckle.

Oh no, he's onto me I thought, as I went red with embarrassment.

'I…I was…just…' I stammered.

'It's all good,' John said smiling, 'I enjoy the attention.'

I couldn't bear being in the same room with him now, and thankfully, we were interrupted.

'You're up Ben!' an unknown voice yelled through the door. I quickly gathered my composure and shuffled out of the locker room, still as red as a tomato. I couldn't believe what had just transpired. John was onto me and in truth; I don't think it will stop me gawking in the future.

'Hey Ben,' Swagger said as I entered the Pit. Jack was an interesting one. I hadn't forgotten his little comment in the ring, and he was kinda hot in his own way. His lisp, I found cute, and he had beautiful blue eyes, which went well with his blonde hair. And he had lovely, big arms, something which I was a massive sucker for.

'Hey Jacky,' I teased, 'ready to get your assed whipped again?'

'Ha,' he retorted, 'don't have much of a choice do I?'

'No you don't,' the approaching voice of Matt Hardy drawled. 'Clearly,' he continued, as Jeff followed him over, 'you just don't have the talent to make it to the top Swagger.'

'Shut up Hardy,' I snapped.

'Boys,' Hunter yelled from afar, 'you're up!'

'No need for that,' Matt whispered as we entered the tunnel, 'we're on the same team remember?'

I just ignored him.

'Yeah Benny,' Jeff cooed, 'play nice.'

Man, Phil was not wrong, these guys were bizarre.

'Just focus on the match would you?' I demanded of the pair of them.

….

Cole: _Fraser and the Hardy's teaming exceptionally well!_

Lawler: _Swagger, Christian and Ziggler haven't even got out of the blocks._

Cole: _Fraser and Ziggler are legal, Zigzag…no! Fraser grabs the ropes, could be Impaler time._

Lawler: _There it is, Impaler from Fraser! Boy, he got all of it!_

Oh, hitting that Impaler on Ziggler felt sweet. I got up to go for the pin, but I felt a slap on my back. I turned around to see Jeff smirking at me, before climbing the turnbuckle. The wanker had tagged himself in.

Cole: _Jeff Hardy with the Swanton! And he gets the 3 count!_

I chuckled to myself at Jeff stealing my pin. I knew he didn't do it maliciously, as he came over and raised my hand.

Could this be the start of something?

….

After another successful night, with another sold-out crowd and my undefeated record still intact, the roster headed out to a club near the hotel.

'Fucken hell Fraser,' Phil shouted above the music, as we entered, along with the regulars, 'Vince must love you eh? Still undefeated!'

'Yeah, honestly,' I yelled back, 'I never expected things to start this well. It's almost going too well.'

'Ah, Ben,' Justin spoke into my ear, 'don't be like that. Things can get even better for you.'

I smiled back at Justin gratefully. I was still unsure about him and Heath. Only last week I was convinced that they were an item, but lately, Justin has been flirting with me again. And as for Heath, well he just seemed glum nowadays.

'Thanks, um, Justin,' I started tentatively, 'can you help me with the first round, please?'

Heath glared in Justin's direction, but the South African pretended not to notice. 'Sure.'

I gave Heath a worried look, before heading for the packed bar, whilst the others headed for the dance floor.

'Can I ask you something,' I said, turning to Justin as we waited in line, 'about you and Heath. What's the go there?'

I could see the matter was troubling him. He turned his away to stare at Heath who was reluctantly dancing.

'Can I tell you something,' Justin whispered. 'Heath and I have a thing.'

I grabbed Justin's arm, jumping up and down with delight.

'Oh my God Justin!' I yelled excitedly, 'why didn't you tell me! This is amazing!' But another look at Justin's forlorn figure told me a different story. 'What Justin?'

'Things aren't going so well,' he confided.

'Oh,' I managed, 'do you wanna talk about it?'

'Excuse me,' the voice of Jeff Hardy said from behind me, 'is this a bad time?'

'No, not at all,' Justin said quickly, 'I'll catch you Ben,' he added before rushing off, before we had even got our drinks. The South African certainly had some things troubling him, and perhaps he thought that now wasn't the time to talk about it.

'What's up Jeffrey?' I jibed turning to the younger Hardy.

'Um, can we talk?' he asked, seemingly nervous.

'Shoot,' I invited.

'Privately Ben,' Jeff added.

…

I nodded as Jeff led me past the bar and around a corner, where it was noticeably quieter.

'What Jeff?' I questioned again. His eyes were glassed over, and he seemed to be taking a long time processing my question. Was he drunk? Surely not, he couldn't have been here longer than a half hour.

'Jeff,' I pushed, 'are you high?'

'Maybe,' he cooed, moving closer to me.

'Uh, Jeff,' I stammered, 'what are you doing?'

Jeff pressed against me, with my back firmly against the wall. I had nowhere to go. His lips were just inches from mine. This was not what I wanted, Jeff was high as a kite, and there was no way I was taking advantage of that.

'No Jeff,' I said firmly. Thankfully, Jeff began pulling away from me. Phew!

All of a sudden, the figure of Matt Hardy appeared, and it was then that I knew I was in trouble.

'Did you just say no Ben?' Matt screamed crazily, which he followed by punching me hard in the gut, causing me to double over in pain. 'Did you just say no to a Hardy? Do you know who we are?'

'Matt,' Jeff muttered, 'stop… stop.'

'No,' Matt yelled emphatically, and proceeded to start kicking me in the stomach, causing me to sink to the ground.

'OI! What the fuck is going on here?' I heard a distant voice yell angrily.

WHACK!

The man whom I could not make out in my dazed state had just knocked Matt Hardy's lights out.

…..

**WHO IS BEN'S SAVIOUR? LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS IN A REVIEW =) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Greatly appreciate the reviews! Keep them coming, they motivate any writer.**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

After a few moments, my head cleared and I was able to recognise the male figure standing before me.

It was Randy Orton. My saviour, I thought, managing to smile at that thought. He'd somehow found me and swiftly knocked Matt out with one punch.

'Give me one good reason Jeff,' Randy said, his voice full of rage, 'one good reason why I shouldn't do the same thing to you.'

'Randy,' Jeff begged, 'I swear I didn't do anything! I wasn't gonna do a thing, but then Matt came and hit him! I swear to you, I tried to stop him!'

That didn't seem like much of an excuse to Randy, who stepped forward towards Jeff.

'Randy,' I said weakly, 'it wasn't him; it was all Matt's fault.'

Orton seemed reluctant to back down. I could see the anger in his face, but thankfully, he took a couple steps back, purposely standing on Matt as he did.

All of a sudden, there was a huge commotion, as a dozen or so of the guys tried rushing into the tiny space.

'What happened?' seemed to be the general questioning of the group, which included my locker room, Mike, Swagger and Cena.

'I found Matt kicking Ben in the stomach,' Randy said coldly, 'whilst Jeff was making a move on him.'

There was an outcry from the gallery, as Mike pushed his way through the crowd and made for Jeff.

'Woah Mike,' I yelled, having regained my senses, 'it wasn't his fault.'

'Are you serious Ben,' Mike cried incredulously, 'he's obviously high and made a move on you, and who knows the lengths he would have gone to if Randy hadn't found you.'

There was a deafening silence after that comment, until Jeff finally found the voice to speak up.

'Ok, I made a move on Ben,' Jeff said shakily, 'but he said no, and I backed off.'

'Cody!' Randy yelled suddenly, resulting in his prodigy fighting through to the front of the crowd. 'Take Ben would you,' he instructed, 'find out exactly what happened.'

Cody rushed over to me and pulled me up roughly by the arm. 'Come on Fraser,' he said, equally as roughly as his grasp.

'I can walk,' I said brusquely, pulling my arm out of Cody's hands and pushing through the crowd until I found a friendly face.

…..

'Ben,' Phil said with concern, 'are you alright?'

'I'm OK mate,' I assured him.

'You sure?' Evan queried.

'Yeah man,' I went on, 'just a bit shaken up that's all.'

'I'm gonna kill both of them,' Morrison said, his voice shaking with anger.

'Guys,' Cody said from behind us, 'I need to talk it over with Ben.'

'What gives you the right?' Zack questioned viciously.

'Well,' Cody smirked, 'Randy asked me to. And seeing as he was the one that saved Ben's ass, I think what he says goes. And I really don't think he's in the mood to argue about it.'

'Don't worry guys,' I said, smirking back at Cody, 'I think I can handle Orton's lackey.'

With a few sniggers and snickers, my mates nodded acceptance, before heading back to the scene of the incident.

'Orton's lackey huh?' Cody asked vehemently.

'I've never seen you without the guy,' I put simply.

'We're friends,' Cody retorted, 'geebus! Anyway, we need to discuss what happened.'

'Yeah, whatever,' I said, rubbing my temple, 'but can we go somewhere quieter, my head hurts.'

Cody rolled his eyes sarcastically, before nodding and pointing to the exit of the club.

…

We made the short walk back to the hotel in silence. When we made it, we found a table in the closed cafeteria.

'OK, happy now?' a disgruntled Cody asked.

'No,' I sneered back, 'because I have to talk to you.'

'Yeah, well,' Cody sighed.

'Well what Rhodes?' I asked softly.

'Nothing, nothing,' he answered, fidgeting. 'OK, so what happened?' Cody asked, changing tack quickly.

'Exactly what Jeff said,' I replied truthfully.

'I wasn't there,' Cody jibed, 'I dunno what Jeff said.'

'Jeff was high,' I began with a huff, 'he made a pass on me, but I told him no. I didn't wanna take advantage of him ya know?'

'Mhmmm,' Cody drawled, inviting me to continue.

'He stopped when I told him to Rhodes,' I stated matter-of-factly, 'then his fucking brother arrived.' It only hit me then. Matt Hardy had hit me, assaulted me. God only knows how far he would have gone.

'Oh my God,' I muttered.

Cody stared at me uncomfortably before speaking. 'OK, I think I get the idea.'

I heard the door of the cafeteria swing open as Mike stormed in, quickly followed by my locker room.

'Oh phew,' Mike exclaimed, visibly relieved, 'we had no idea where you had got to Ben!'

'Sorry guys,' I apologised, 'I just needed to get out of that place, clear my head and stuff.'

In a flash, Mike had swooped over and enveloped me into a tight hug. There it was again. That electric feeling that I could not good enough of whenever Mike and I touched.

'Alright,' Cody said, raising his voice to make himself heard, 'I'll just be going then.'

'Wait on Cody,' said a voice from the cafeteria door. The voice of the Viper.

….

Cody went over to where Randy stood and whispered something in his ear, to which Orton nodded, before approaching the table.

'You alright there Fraser?' Orton asked, with a hint of concern in his voice.

'Yeah, I'm OK,' I answered honestly.

'Good,' Randy said bluntly.

'What about you, how's your hand?' I joked, 'that was a good hit!'

Randy just stared at me, as if in shock that I'd just tried to make light of the situation. 'The hand's fine pal,' he said eventually.

'Don't worry Ben,' Mike assured me, 'Randy's not much of a laugher.'

Randy scowled at Mike and opened his mouth to retort when the door to the cafeteria swung open again, this time revealing John Cena.

…

What the hell was he doing here, I wondered. It was at that point that my anger at him completely boiled over.

'You're in the wrong place Cena,' I told him, 'you're avoiding me at all costs remember?'

The look on Randy's face was priceless. He was trying so hard not to laugh that he looked ridiculous. A few of the other guys, including Mike, who was still standing at my shoulder, didn't hold back laughter of their own. Cena however, looked both confused and hurt.

'I just wanted to see if you were OK,' he said quietly.

'Really?' I began viciously, 'and where has this concern been for the last month Cena?' I regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my mouth, but it couldn't be helped. And in any case, I knew it was the truth, and Cena knew it too. Still, he opened his mouth to argue.

'Don't John, Mike said, placing a warm hand on my shoulder, which sent another jolt through my body, 'now is not the time to be arguing, OK?'

Cena appeared as if he wanted to protest, but thought better of it and turned on his heel and scurried out of the cafeteria.

'On that note,' Randy said, still trying to contain his laughter, 'I'll be off. Oh and Ben,' he added, 'you're welcome.'

Any feeling of satisfaction that I may have obtained from snapping at Cena was quickly extinguished in an instant. How rude of me? Randy had saved me from a beating, and I hadn't even apologised yet.

'Oh, shit, fuck, erm thanks Randy,' I spluttered.

'Yeah, yeah,' Orton replied with a smirk, and with a swift nod, he and Cody followed John in exiting the cafeteria.

…..

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for the great reviews everyone!**

**One reviewer raised the question of who Ben gets with first. What does everyone think/want?**

.

Word of the incident spread like wild-fire, and by morning, everyone associated with the company had heard about it. Matt had been suspended for a month without pay, fortunately for him. I say fortunately for him because if he had of showed up for work today, his personal safety would have been in serious jeopardy. I was gratified by the way most of the boys had leapt to my defence. Of course, there had been the usual suspects, including Ziggler and Killings whom seemed envious of Matt, in the fact that he got the chance to hit me.

Unluckily for Jeff, he had escaped punishment, and would have to face the wrath of the locker room without his older brother to back him up. He had decided not to catch the bus with everyone else today; instead he caught a cab to avoid any conflict.

As the bus pulled into the arena for that evening, I wondered to myself whether or not Jeff would try and talk me. I doubted he would, not if any of my buddies had anything to say about it. As such, I was suitably shocked when I found Jeff waiting just outside the bus.

'What the fuck?' Mike asked Jeff aggressively as he followed me off the bus.

'Get nicked Hardy!' Phil yelled, getting in Jeff's face as he said it.

Jeff didn't react to either man, nor the snide comments from the rest of the boys as they filed past.

'Ben,' he said, speaking directly to me, 'can I talk to you?'

'Give us a minute would you guys?' I asked my mates, drawing looks of shock.

'What?' Justin quizzed incredulously.

'You're not serious mate?' Evan added.

'Guys,' I pleaded, 'just leave us for a moment.'

Accordingly, my locker room, albeit reluctantly, backed away from Jeff and headed for the arena. Not wanting to stand alone with Jeff, I followed them at a distance, indicating for Jeff to follow.

.

…..

.

'What do you want Jeff?' I questioned bluntly.

Jeff took a noticeably deep breath before speaking. 'Firstly,' he began, 'I really am sorry about what happened. I swear to you that I had no idea Matt was gonna do that to you. You're right, I was high, but that doesn't mean I acted irrationally. I just needed the confidence to make a pass on you, which unfortunately you rejected.'

'Well,' I replied carefully, 'I rejected you BECAUSE you were high. Maybe if you had the balls to do it without getting high, things would have turned out differently.'

'Are you saying you like me?' Jeff asked hopefully.

'No,' I said firmly, 'I don't know if I do. I mean, I hardly know you. Plus, are you even gay? Don't you have a girlfriend?'

'I'm bi,' Jeff explained, 'and I split up with girlfriend ages ago.'

I just nodded at him, not sure what to say next.

'I wanna make up for last night,' Jeff implored, 'let me buy you dinner tonight.'

It was my turn to do the smirking this time, as I mulled over the offer. What harm would it do, I thought to myself. Well, everyone would crack it at me I'd assume. Plus, I don't even think I like the guy. Well I guess there was only one way to find out.

'OK,' I obliged, bringing a huge smile to Jeff's face. 'But it's gonna be wherever the roster goes,' I instructed, 'I don't trust you after last night to go anywhere alone with you.'

Jeff's smile slipped a little at this last remark, but he managed to hold onto it. 'Fair enough,' he managed, as we entered the arena, a good 50 yards behind everyone else. And I couldn't help but laugh when I saw my locker room and Mike waiting for me just inside the entrance. They'd had enough.

'Alright Jeff,' I said, concluding our conversation, 'I'll see you later.'

'Thanks Ben, this means a lot!' Jeff beamed, before jogging past my mates down the hall.

.

…

.

'Why is he thanking you?' Mike wondered.

'I forgave him I guess,' I said shrugging.

'And?' Zack questioned.

'And he's buying me dinner tonight,' I answered with a sly grin, awaiting the outcry that I knew was coming.

'WHAT!' Phil and John yelled at the same time, whilst everyone else's jaws dropped.

'Don't worry guys,' I said calmly, 'it's just dinner. Plus, I said it had to be at whatever pub we go to tonight, just so you can keep an eye on him.'

'So, this isn't a joke? Justin asked.

'No Justin,' I sighed. I just remembered at that point the conversation Justin and I had had the previous night before the incident. I'd have to catch up with him on that.

All of a sudden, Mike stormed off and my heart sank. I didn't know why he was so cut up about it, but I felt terrible all the same. Another person I'd have to have a private chat with. At that moment, I realised there was something I had to do.

'Look guys,' I asserted, 'please don't worry about it. The worst that can happen is he tries to assault me again, but this time you all have permission to destroy the guy, alright?'

I received groans and mumbled acceptance, which was good enough for me.

'Good,' I said thankfully, 'I'll see you guys later, I've gotta do some stuff.'

And with that, I set off. I had to find John Cena.

.

…..

.

Walking briskly through the corridors, I was on a mission, checking every room as I went. Where the hell was Cena?

I broke into a jog as I went down a narrow corridor, when I saw him coming from the opposite direction. He didn't seem overly happy to see me, and I could understand why.

'John,' I panted, 'there you are.'

John simply raised his eyebrows at me, seemingly confused.

'I wanted to apologise,' I explained, 'I acted like a jerk last night, it was totally uncalled for.'

Cena visibly relaxed before responding.

'And here I was convinced that you hated me,' he said with a laugh. 'Look, you obviously weren't in a great place mentally yesterday, so you're forgiven, of course.'

'See,' I pondered, 'aren't you the one that hates me? I mean you've avoided me at all costs for the last few weeks.'

John sighed before opening his mouth to explain. 'It's just, I've never known a gay person before. I come from a very 'straight' background, and I honestly didn't know how to react to you. Still don't really,' he admitted, 'but I wanna try.'

'It's all I ask for John,' I said softly, 'oh by the way; I'm having dinner with Jeff at the pub tonight.'

'Get outta here,' John laughed.

'I'm serious Cena,' I said firmly. 'It's just gonna be at the pub, so everyone can see what's going on. He wouldn't dare do anything to me in front of everybody.'

'If he does,' Cena said venomously, 'I'll kill him right there.'

'Well you're gonna have to wait in line,' I joked. 'You haven't seen Mike around have you?'

'Sorry Ben,' John answered, shaking his head, 'he didn't take the dinner thing well did he?'

'Not really, no.' I admitted, 'I better find him, glad we're cool.'

'Me too Ben,' John agreed, his bright blue eyes shining as he smiled broadly, patting me on the shoulder firmly as he walked past me and out of sight.

.

…..

.

After nearly half an hour, I still hadn't found Mike. I was almost at the point of giving up, when I heard his voice.

'I can't believe him,' I heard him say from behind a closed door, his voice boiling with rage. I groaned when I heard Cody Rhodes reply.

'I don't get it either Mike,' he said.

I didn't want to eavesdrop any longer, so I rapped sharply on the door. Rhodes swiftly opened it and closed his eyes briefly when he saw that it was me.

'I need to talk to Mike,' I told him.

Cody pushed the door open, inviting me to come in.

'Not until you've explained yourself to me,' I heard the voice of Randy Orton say.

.

…..

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks again for the great reviews!**

**Enjoy the chapter =)**

Oh crap! I was hoping I'd be able to avoid Randy, all day if it were possible. Unfortunately for me, that hadn't lasted very long. I stepped inside what turned out to be his locker room, and spotted Orton leaning against the wall opposite me, whilst Mike was sitting on the bench next to him, a sad look on his face.

Randy pushed off the locker and strode over to me as I entered. 'What the fuck dude?' he asked aggressively, getting in my face. 'I save your ass last night, and what do you do? Go on a date with the dick I saved you from!'

'Randy,' I interjected, 'calm down!'

But he could not be tamed, he was furious. 'No!' he continued, 'Jeff is a lost cause Ben, he's a pathetic excuse for a person, surely you recognised that last night!'

'Whoa Randy,' I exclaimed, 'sure he was high, but he didn't do anything wrong!'

'He's just a creep!' Orton yelled, 'I've known him a long time and leopards do not change their spots.'

'Why does it bother you so much Randy?' I enquired, 'after all, you don't even like me.'

'Because you don't respect me enough to listen to what I'm saying,' he cried.

'That's a lie,' I whispered, 'I respect you more than anybody Orton, but you are in no place to offer me dating advice!'

'The only reason you're gonna date him,' Orton said coldly, 'is because he's the only other guy interested in other guys!'

'What are you saying Randy?' I demanded.

Orton paused briefly before replying. 'You can do better,' he muttered, not meeting my eyes. Although, Mike did for the first time since I'd entered the room.

'W-w-what?' I stuttered.

'Look, Ben,' Cody butted in, 'it's just that Jeff isn't all you think he is man. You shouldn't settle for him just because he's the only one available.'

I knew they were right. Jeff would never normally be a guy I'd be interested in. But people change, their tastes change, maybe mine had too.

'I appreciate the concern guys,' I said slowly, 'but tonight's gonna happen.'

'And I'll be watching,' Orton said coldly again, 'but don't expect me to jump to your rescue again pal. Now get outta here.'

God, he's such a jerk, I thought to myself.

'Mike,' I said tentatively, 'can I speak to you outside?'

Mike shook his head sadly. 'I have nothing to say to you Ben,' he claimed, causing me to back out of the room in total shock.

.

…..

.

'One sign of you looking uncomfortable,' John said, as we walked towards the pub, 'and I'm coming over and ending the date.'

'This is a bad idea,' Phil muttered from the other side of John.

'Yeah, yeah,' I said dismissively, having heard the same comments about 20 times already that day. 'OK, here goes,' I said with a deep breath, pushing open the door to the pub.

I spotted Jeff waiting patiently at a table for two against the far wall. The fact that he picked the table which was furthest away from everything wasn't lost on me. I walked over, knowing my friends would have something to say, they followed.

'Nick off guys,' I whispered.

'Yeah in a minute,' Evan muttered, as they approached the table.

'Hey guys,' Jeff said with a trademark smirk.

'Look Hardy,' Phil said firmly, 'one wrong move and I'll knock your lights out. Clear?'

'Crystal,' Jeff said with a nod.

'Hmph,' Phil huffed, 'OK Ben, we'll just be over there,' he continued, pointing to a booth about fifteen yards away.

'Yah, I'll talk to you later guys,' I said, indicating for them to leave, which they begrudgingly did.

'Sorry about that,' I muttered to Jeff, whilst taking my seat opposite him, wondering whether that would be the last interruption of the evening. I didn't have to wait long to find out, as John Cena approached the table.

'No funny business Hardy,' he said sternly.

'I don't believe Matt Hardy is here,' Jeff retorted, drawing a snigger from me, which caused Cena to glare in my direction, before storming off. But not before Orton and Mike entered the pub, both wearing the sourest faces imaginable. Mike glanced over at Jeff and I before sitting down at the closest table to the bar. Orton however made a beeline for us.

'Here we go again,' Jeff sarcastically remarked.

'I'm warning you Jeffrey,' Orton said venomously, 'none of your crap, or I'll put you in the hospital bed next to your brother.'

Randy then moved over behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear, his breath warm on the back of my neck.

'I'm not doing this because I like you,' he said, quiet enough so Jeff couldn't hear, 'I just enjoy being intimidating.'

I gulped as Randy pushed himself up and moved to sit with Mike.

'Reckon that's it?' Jeff asked with a laugh.

'I hope so.'

.

…

.

All in all the evening was going OK. Jeff had bought my meal and we were even managing to have a somewhat stimulating conversation. Even if it was about his drug problems.

'Look,' Jeff was explaining, 'it's difficult. Unless you go through it, it's hard to explain.'

'But you're trying aren't you?' I asked with concern.

'Of course I am,' Jeff stressed impatiently, 'it's just tough that's all.'

I nodded agreement, not wanting to get into an argument about it.

'I gotta use the bathroom,' Jeff said, 'be right back,' he added, rising from his chair.

I took a few minutes to think about what was happening. Fucking Randy and Cody were right; I didn't really want Jeff at all. For all I knew, he was popping a pill in the bathroom right now. I groaned, putting my head in my hands, knowing it was hopeless. This was never gonna work.

'Is everything alright?' a returning Jeff asked, grasping two beers in his hands.

'Jeff,' I started, 'I don't think this is gonna happen.'

I thought he would react badly, but contrarily, he seemed OK.

'Yeah, fair enough,' he conceded, 'at least have these drinks with me?'

'Sure,' I said, not seeing the problem with sharing a drink with the man.

I took a large swig of my beer and caught the eye of Jeff as I did, seeing that trademark smirk spread across his face.

I didn't get it, I'd just flat out rejected the guy, yet he seemed totally fine. Better than fine even! What the heck was he so happy about?

.

…..

.

**Would love a review guys! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks again for all the great reviews =)**

**Enjoy Chapter 15!**

The beer that Jeff had bought certainly loosened me up a little bit. I was chatting far more animatedly now, even resting my hands on top of Jeff's on the table top.

'Do you wanna dance?' Jeff asked hopefully. Normally, I would not even consider the offer, but I was feeling strangely confident, as if I could do anything.

'Sure, why not!' I said excitedly, getting up from my seat gingerly and accompanying Jeff to what was apparently a 'dance floor,' which was actually just a space of floor where people just happened to be 'dancing.'

I feel great dancing with Jeff. His movement is fluid, as he tries to guide me through the process. I felt a huge desire to touch Jeff again, so I put my hands on his hips as he moved closer to me.

.

…

.

**Locker room POV**

'Half an hour ago,' John stressed, 'he looked like he was having the worst time, and now after just one beer, he's dancing!'

'He hates dancing!' Justin exclaimed.

'How do you know that Justin?' Heath shot.

'He told me,' Justin replied with a shrug, resulting in a vicious glare from Heath.

'It doesn't seem right,' Phil agreed.

'Well what can we do?' Evan pondered.

'I'm going to check on him,' John decided, pushing his way out of the booth.

'Oh, this won't end well,' Zack sighed.

.

…..

.

**John's POV**

I was furious! How could Ben be falling for Jeff? Not so long ago, I was sure I saw him with his head in his hands. I strode over to where the pair was dancing and tapped Ben on the shoulder.

'Ben,' I said firmly, 'can I speak to you?'

Ben opened his mouth to speak, but I couldn't understand a word he had said. He was slurring his words.

'Fuck off Morrison,' Jeff said viciously, 'you're not wanted here!'

Oh I could have hit the guy then and there, but I was bigger than that, so I just patted Ben softly on the back before heading back to the booth. Halfway back, I decided to bite the bullet. I needed to talk to Orton, but Mike was sitting with him. Oh well, I'd just have to put up with him I thought, as I detoured to their table by the bar.

'Um,' I said tentatively, causing the pair of them to look up at me from their discussion, 'Randy, I'm worried about Ben.'

'Go away John,' Mike said frostily, 'we are well aware of what's been going on.'

'Gee Mike,' I retorted angrily, 'sorry for coming near you, grow the fuck up!'

'Excuse me!,' Mike reacted, pushing his way out of the booth.

'Guys!' Orton interjected loudly, 'calm the fuck down! This isn't about the problems between the two of you; this is about what's happening with Fraser alright?'

Mike and I glared at each other before nodding agreement with Orton. I decided it would be best if I went back to my own table, after all, nothing would be accomplished with Mike and I sniping at each other.

.

…..

.

**Randy's POV**

I was having a really hard time with this new kid and his 'gay' situation. I wanted to bully and intimidate him like I did with every other newbie, but I couldn't seem to be able to do it. It's not like I agreed with his lifestyle or anything, but not even I could be cruel enough to discriminate against him because of it. As much as I thought myself to be a big tough guy, I did have some weaknesses. Some.

Nonetheless, I was furious when I found out that he'd decided to go on a date with the Hardy creep. I should have just knocked him out like I did his brother. And now, something very strange was going on. I'd been keeping a very close eye on them and I was convinced that Ben was bored about an hour ago. But then, Jeff had come back with beers and they'd been talking, touching and dancing ever since. Mike and I had talked about it for a good half an hour, but we were no closer to a realisation. I rubbed my eyes with my hands, trying to remain alert. And then it hit me.

'Oh my God,' I muttered, 'how did I not see it?'

'What, what,' Mike badgered.

'I just have to make sure,' I said, talking to myself more than Mike.

'RANDY!' Mike yelled, trying to get my attention.

'I have to tell Phil,' I said, getting out of the booth and jogging over to Phil's table. I didn't like many of my peers, and most of the guys that Phil hung out with weren't my pals either, but I got along fine with Brooks.

'Tell him what Randy?' Mike asked desperately, following me over to their booth.

'Guys,' I asserted, arriving at their booth, 'I think Jeff spiked Ben's drink.' The silence that followed was deafening.

'Uh, w-w-what?' Phil managed.

'I'm serious,' I said firmly. 'Look, I've had experience with drugs in the past; he's got all the effects of ecstasy. Increased confidence, desire to touch people, willingness to dance…'

'He slurred his words before,' John interrupted, 'is that a sign?'

'A big one,' I said nodding.

'Are you sure Orton?' Evan asked, 'I mean if you're wrong, shit could hit the fan.'

'Positive,' I stated with confidence.

'Ben…' Mike whispered, before turning on his heel and sprinting over to where the pair was dancing.

.

….

.

**Ben's POV**

I think whatever high I was feeling was starting to wear off. Jeff was all over me like a rash. There was no doubt in my mind what his intentions were for this evening, but I knew, this was not what I wanted.

'Everything OK,' Jeff yelled over the music, even though his lips were mere inches from my own. I just nodded back at him, hoping he wouldn't press the issue. Instead, he seemed to take it as acceptance, because next thing I know, he moved his head forward and crashed his lips to mine. I try to push him away, but Jeff's grip on my back is strong.

'Get the fuck off him!' I heard a voice yell. I was then yanked out of Jeff's grasp by the strong arms of Mike. I felt safe now, as if nothing could harm me. And of course, there was that jolt of electricity with shocked me into reality.

'What the fuck Mizanin?' Jeff screamed.

'You drugged him you sicko,' Mike said with disgust, hauling me away from Jeff as fast as he could. Jeff made after me, but he was stopped in his tracks by a huge right hand from John.

'Oh that felt good,' I heard him say.

'Come on,' Mike whispered to me, 'let's get you out of here.'

.

….

.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review =)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Alright guys and gals, here's the next chapter, ENJOY!**

**.**

My eyes creeped open, as the happenings of last night began to flood back. I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 9:30. I sighed, realising that it was probably time to get up.

'Morning,' I heard a familiar voice say, as I swung my legs off the bed and stretched out my kinks.

'Mornin Phil,' I grunted back, as he strode over and thrust a coffee into my hand, which I accepted gratefully.

'Feeling OK?' Phil quizzed, sitting down on his bed opposite me.

'Just brilliant,' I remarked sarcastically, sipping on my coffee, 'I feel like I've just been drugged.'

A look of relief came across Phil's face at that. 'Phew,' he said, 'I wasn't sure if you knew what had happened, and to be honest, I really didn't wanna have to tell you.'

'Yeah, I remember,' I muttered. 'How could I not see what he was doing? I should've known.'

'You were drugged mate,' Phil reminded me, 'there's no way you could have known. The rest of us should have picked up on it earlier.'

'How did I get back here?' I asked, that part of the night missing from my memory.

'Well once we realised what was going on,' Phil explained, 'Mike literally ran over to you and pulled you away from Jeff. Then he pretty much carried you out of the joint and back here.'

'Wow,' I said, a tad surprised at Mike's boldness, 'I better thank him later!'

'And JoMo as well,' Phil added.

'Why's that?' I wondered.

'Jeff tried to take you back off Mike,' Phil described, 'but John sorta knocked him out.'

'No way!' I exclaimed.

'Yes way,' Phil replied with a chuckle, 'and he loved it too. Should of seen his face afterwards, it was priceless, as if he'd just conquered the world or something.'

I couldn't help but laugh at the thought, despite the inner turmoil I was suffering. Wow, so Mike had saved my bacon, or so it sounded. And John knocked Jeff out. Interesting. Phil had certainly impressed the point that Mike was quick to rush to my aide, which made me smile. I really liked Mike, and the more I thought about it, the more I reckon that the feeling is mutual. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

'Yeah, he's up, come in!' Phil called out, as my locker room crashed through the door.

.

…

.

'Yes, yes, I'm alive,' I yelled, over the barrage of questions, quietening everyone down a tad. 'Which is more than I can say for Jeff,' I continued, smiling broadly at Morrison, who took the moment to puff his chest out.

'Oh no,' Zack groaned, 'don't inflate his ego any more Ben.'

Everyone sniggered, while John put on a look of outrage.

'But you're OK Ben?' Justin asked again.

'I'm as good as I can be considering I was drugged last night,' I told him, which drew looks of concern, causing me to sigh. 'I'm fine guys,' I assured them, 'now let's get going before we miss the bus to the airport. I sure as hell wanna go home!'

.

…..

.

Eventually, I managed to gather up all of my stuff and move out of the hotel into the lobby, where I could see the bus waiting outside. Much to my dismay, I also saw one Jeff Hardy loitering in the corner of the hotel lobby. He was clearly waiting for me, because as soon as he saw me he took a deep breath, and shuffled over.

'Get the fuck away from me Jeff,' I said coldly. I wanted nothing to do with him anymore, and silently cursed myself for not coming downstairs with Phil.

'Ben,' Jeff said quickly, 'I'm so sorry, I dunno what I was thinking.'

'Well that makes two of us,' I sniped. 'Seriously, Jeff don't come near me ever again.'

'But I-' he began, but my rage that had been building finally came out.

'BUT NOTHING JEFF! I can't believe you're standing here trying to defend yourself!' I screamed, 'you fucking drugged me man, you could you do that?'

'I…I…I don't know Ben,' Jeff stammered, but I wasn't listening.

'Just leave me the fuck alone Jeff,' I concluded viciously, before striding off outside to the bus.

.

…..

.

'Finally,' Phil exclaimed as I jumped on the bus, drawing a round of sarcastic applause from the boys, 'what kept you?'

'Fucking Jeff,' I whispered, as I crouched next to Phil, who jumped up immediately.

'Are you fucking kidding?' he roared, 'I'll kill him!'

'It's OK,' I said, trying to calm Phil down, 'I gave him a piece of my mind.'

'Good,' Phil remarked, visibly feeling much calmer, 'wanna sit down?'

'Nah, I'm sick of ya,' I said, shooting him a sly smile.

'Fine, be that way,' Phil laughed, stretching his feet across the adjacent chair, 'I can put my feet up then.'

I laughed before patting him on the shoulder gratefully, and moving down the bus. Immediately, I saw Mike staring blankly out the window, and remembered that he came to my aide last night. I shuffled over and plonked myself in the seat next to him.

'Hey,' he said with a smile, waking from his daze.

'Hey Mikey,' I replied, returning the smile, 'I hear you're my superhero saviour?'

'Haha,' Mike chuckled, 'just looking after you mate. It was so wrong what he did Ben.'

'Yeah, I know,' I replied, 'but seriously bro, thanks for looking out for me.'

'It was just instinctive,' he said dismissively, 'if it wasn't for Randy, who knows what would have happened.'

'Huh?' I queried, unsure of Randy's role in last night's events.

'Didn't anyone tell you?' Mike asked, before continuing when I shook my head. 'Randy was the one who realised what had happened, ya know, realised that Jeff must have spiked your drink.'

I was stunned. Once again, Orton had saved me, even though he was justifiably furious with me for going on a date with Jeff. I looked around the packed bus, trying to spot him. Eventually I saw him tucked in the back corner, barricaded in by Cody. I should probably thank Randy. Again. It was becoming our little thing.

.

….

.

Over the next hour or so, various people came over for a chat, including Swagger, Sheamus and Barrett. And of course, Cena.

'You're sure you're OK?' he asked for the seventeenth time.

'Yes John,' I replied irritably, 'and that hasn't changed since you asked me 5 minutes ago.'

'Sorry,' John said with a small smile.

'It's OK,' I sighed, patting him on the arm reassuringly, 'I appreciate your concern John, I really do, but I'm good mate.'

'Alright champ,' he said with a smile, getting to his feet, 'I'll talk to you later then.' I nodded swiftly at him as he shuffled back to his seat, my eyes following his ass as he did. After he sat back down, my eyes trailed towards where Randy and Cody were sitting. Ah what the heck I thought to myself, pushing up out of my chair and sliding along the aisle towards the back of the bus.

'Uh, Cody,' I said clearly and poking him on the shoulder, raising the ire of the Georgian.

'What?' Cody demanded, as Randy watched on from beside him, an amused look on his face.

'Can I talk to Randy for a sec?' I asked him politely.

'Um, yeah, knock yourself out,' he answered, gesturing to his mentor, before laying his head back and closing his eyes.

'I think he means alone Cody,' Randy smirked. Oh my God, that smirk. The smirk. And to think I was going to settle for the Hardy smirk. 'Am I right Ben?' he asked, waking me from my trance.

'Yeah kinda,' I muttered hopefully.

'Yeah, yeah whatever,' Cody remarked as he slid past me and down the aisle to talk to DiBiase.

'Do you mind?' I asked of Randy, pointing to the now vacant seat. Thankfully, he nodded curtly and pulled out his iPod headphone, indicating for me to talk. 'So,' I began, 'you came to my rescue again last night?'

'Maybe,' Orton replied coyly.

'Well,' I stammered, 'thanks for, um, doing that. Again.'

'Like I said,' Orton said snidely, 'I enjoy being intimidating.'

'Oh yeah?' I jibed, 'then why didn't you hit Mike yourself?'

Ha. I'd got him and he knew it. All he could do was glare at me, and boy, I was gonna take advantage of this.

'Were ya chicken Randal?' I taunted.

'Shut up idiot,' he snapped, 'if it wasn't for me you'd be either in hospital, or sleeping with that druggo!'

'Good point,' I conceded, 'but still, doesn't really change the fact that you totally WUSSED OUT!'

'Oh I could hit you,' Randy snarled, 'you ungrateful little fucker! I had a weak moment OK!'

'A weak moment?' I laughed, quickly dodging a playful punch and making back down the aisle, 'I thought you were robotic and without flaws Orton?'

'Oh get lost would you,' he demanded, 'before people start thinking we're friends.'

.

…..

.

**Reviews are appreciated of course! =)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry about the wait on this chapter guys!**

**And to TheYoungXD, as much as I'd love to be, I'm not on the indy circuit.**

'I can't believe this is happening!' I yelled excitedly.

'Oh shut up Ben,' Cody retorted, 'the only reason you're winning this match is because I'm moving up to the main event, OK?'

'Does it look like I give a shit Cody?' I asked gleefully, 'I'm gonna be the InterContinental Champion!' I was stoked. Vince had shown a tremendous amount of faith in me so far, and I was eternally grateful to him for that. I'd been with the company for 6 months now and boy had it been eventful! I was still undefeated and tonight I was becoming the new InterContinental Champion. I'd been shoved out of the closet by Hunter, to differing reactions. Matt Hardy had assaulted me, and his younger brother Jeff had given me my first WWE kiss. Not that it was in the way I had planned. But I was having the time of my life.

'Just be thankful I'm dropping the belt to you,' Cody grumbled, rubbing his eyes as he did. We were sitting on the tour bus heading to Cleveland for RAW, and Rhodes and I had been planning our match for 3 hours already. We really wanted our match to be a show stealer and we'd been allotted a generous amount of time by Vince to do our stuff.

'Yeah, I know,' I replied gratefully, smiling at the man, 'I really appreciate it man.'

'Yeah alright,' Cody said with a grin, 'now let's get this finish sorted out.'

.

…..

.

Cole: _What a match this has been King!_

Lawler: _For once I agree with you Cole! These two young men are putting on a show!_

Cole: _Just a reminder folks, this is for Rhodes' InterContinental championship._

Lawler: _And he's pitted it against Fraser's undefeated streak. How will this end?_

The match had been perfect so far, and it was time to bring it home.

'Beautiful Disaster time,' Cody whispered to me. One of the most important things I'd learnt in my 6 months was the art of communicating in the ring. The trick was to speak without moving your mouth, and after finding it quite difficult initially, I was becoming much better at him. Cody's kick got me right in the jaw and I played it up perfectly. The crowd thought that would be it, but there was a huge cheer when I kicked out at the last second.

'Remember the finish?' I muttered whilst Cody 're-grouped' next to me.

'Yeah, let's do it,' I heard him whisper back faintly.

Cody pulled me up to my feet setting up CrossRhodes, but I slipped out and went for a roundhouse kick, which Cody ducked. He went for the Beautiful Disaster again, but I caught him in mid-air and nailed him with my Impaler to the delight of the crowd. Yes, I thought to myself as I crawled into the cover, perfect.

Cole: _What a counter by Fraser! _

Lawler: _We're gonna have a new champion!_

1! 2! 3! The crowd roared as the referee slapped the mat for the third time, as I quickly patted Cody on the chest and let my emotions take over. I was genuinely ecstatic at how the match turned out, plus the fact I was now the InterContinental champion. I celebrated with the crowd for a couple minutes before heading to the back, where Cody was waiting.

'We killed it Fraser,' Cody said pulling me into a hug, 'fuck it was perfect!'

Yes, yes it was.

.

…..

.

The Green Room after our match was buzzing. Nearly everyone congratulated us on our fine match. My locker room was very proud, particularly Phil.

'Mate,' he had said, 'I can't wait to wrestle you, we'll put on an instant classic!'

'Main event for you soon mister!' Morrison had added.

As usual, Morrison followed me just about everywhere, so that Mike wouldn't have the chance to talk to me. But it didn't matter today, because what John didn't know, was that Mike and I were rooming together for the next few weeks. I didn't know how John would react when he found out, but honestly, I was past caring.

'Ben, Ben, Ben,' Cena said with a grin, as he pushed his way over to me, 'fantastic match pal! Seriously, one of the best I've seen put on this year, congrats!'

'Wow, gee, thanks John,' I managed, 'I don't really know what to say to that.' Why was I getting so bloody nervous whenever I talked around John nowadays, I still wasn't even sure if I liked the guy.

'Don't need to say anything,' he said, continuing to show off his pearly white teeth, 'you did well. Now I'd love to stay and chat, but someone's gotta wrestle a main event, so catch ya later!' John exclaimed as he jogged out to the Pit.

'Pfft,' I heard the Viper drawl, as I turned to face him, a huge smirk plastered on his face, 'Cody carried you.'

'Oh Randy,' I baited, 'just because I put on a better match than you tonight, there's no need to get antsy about it.'

'You just love pissing me off don't you Fraser?' Randy wondered aloud.

'I really do Randal,' I joked, knowing how irritated he got when I called him by his full name.

For a moment I thought I'd struck a nerve, but he just grinned sarcastically at me before his face became what looked to be somewhat nervous. 'Well, this is hard for me to say, so bear with me,' Randy said anxiously, 'but you did well tonight.'

All the praise and congratulations I had received tonight paled in comparison to what Randy had just said. He never praised anyone. Let alone a relative newbie such as myself. And for me to hear that from a guy I admired as much I did, was pretty special for me. I was in such shock that I totally forgot that Randy was still standing there.

'Christ Ben,' Randy muttered, 'it was hard enough for me to say the words, now your reacting like I told you your dog died!'

'Shit, sorry,' I said quickly, 'it's just, it means a lot, coming from you and all.'

'Why is that?' Randy quizzed. Before I had the chance to explain, we were interrupted by Justin, who I still hadn't spoken to about our conversation at the club.

'Ben,' he interjected, 'I have to talk to you. Right now.' He looked desperate, and I wondered whether this had something to do with Heath. 'Sorry Randy,' he added hastily to Orton, who shrugged his shoulders, before nodding to me and walking off.

'OK Justin,' I said, slightly aggrieved that he'd interrupted my conversation with Randy, 'what's up? Is this about Heath?'

The South African looked unbelievably scared. Nervous or scared, I couldn't tell. Maybe a mixture. 'Well, as I told you the other night,' he began tentatively, 'Heath and I are having some problems. You haven't told anyone about us right?'

'Of course not,' I answered impatiently, gesturing for him to continue.

'Thanks,' he went on, 'well, it's because I think I've fallen for somebody else, and Heath has caught on that something's up. We had a huge fight about it the other day before the club.'

'Oh no,' I said sadly, 'what are you gonna do?'

'Well, firstly,' Justin continued, 'there's something else you should know. The guy that I'm falling for is you.'

..

….

..

**Hope it was worth the wait guys! As usual, a review would be greatly appreciated =)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to inform you that I'll be going on vacation for a week starting this afternoon, so I thought I'd upload another chapter before I go as an apology of sorts. Hopefully, I can get some writing done on my trip.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 18, ENJOY =)**

I had definitely not seen that one coming. Justin wanted me? I racked my memory trying to remember any hints that I might have missed, but nothing jumped out at me.

'W-w-what?' was all I could muster in response.

'It's you,' Justin put simply; 'it's you that I want Ben.'

Simply stunned was the best way to describe myself at that time. Here was a man whom I admittedly, had a crush on, confessing that he'd fallen for me. Yet, I was naturally apprehensive. There were so many theories flowing through my brain that my head was spinning. Firstly, there was the possibility that Justin was just screwing with me. But just judging from his body language, that didn't seem likely. Was it a test? Or was he genuinely interested in me? I suppose that was for me to find out.

'Why?' I blurted out.

Justin smiled gorgeously at me. 'Well for starters,' he began, 'you're smart, talented, funny and of course, pretty hot!' I turned a deep shade of red at that last compliment. Fuck, that smile matched with that accent could get any man it wanted. And he wanted me. But of course, there was a major problem.

'What about Heath, Justin?' I asked quietly.

Justin closed his eyes for a few seconds, as if to compose himself. 'Ben, I'd leave him in a minute to be with you,' he finally confided.

And therein lays my dilemma. I didn't think that there was any way that I could do that to Heath. He was one of my closest mates, plus the fact, I don't think it's in me to break up a relationship. But this was Justin. A man who I'd craved for 6 months, and would probably continue to crave into the future. Fuck.

'If I leave him, Ben,' Justin said tentatively, 'will you promise to be with me?'

'I don't know,' I answered honestly, 'you've kinda dumped this on me man, I'm gonna need some time to think about it.'

Justin looked extremely disappointed at my response, which raised my ire.

'Come on Justin,' I said angrily, 'you can't expect me to promise anything when you throw that at me! Heath's my friend; I need to think about this, OK?'

'I thought you wanted me to,' Justin stressed, 'or did I totally misread what was happening between us?'

'No, Justin,' I sighed, 'I really like you, I mean I like you a lot, but the circumstances are not great. And for me to promise that I'll be waiting for you,' I continued, 'that doesn't work for me at all.'

'What do you want me to do Ben?' Justin asked desperately, 'because I'll do it.'

'I'm not going to tell you what to do Justin,' I replied, 'but if you want us to work, you have to come clean with Heath.'

'Break up with him you mean?' Justin corrected.

That was exactly what I meant, but I sure as heck wasn't gonna say the words. 'Just do what you think is best, that's all I can really give you right now,' I asserted. 'Look Jus, I want nothing more than to be with you,' I explained, 'but I don't want it to be like this.'

He nodded acceptance, seemingly understanding where I was coming from. 'I understand,' he confirmed, before hugging me affectionately. I inwardly sighed, cursing my luck that Justin was with Heath. His smell, smile, accent and touch were certainly something that I could get used to. 'Speak to you soon,' Justin said, giving me one last smile before walking off.

..

…

..

I'd retreated back to my hotel room immediately after my conversation with Justin, praying that Mike wasn't there. I just wanted to be alone at the moment, I needed time to think. Thankfully for me, he was nowhere to be seen.

I sat on the edge of my bed, with my head in my hands. Fucking Justin. Why couldn't he just let me have my little crush from afar? Instead he had to try and pry his way into my heart by declaring his desire to be with me. Don't get me wrong, if Justin was single, I'd probably be having sex with him right here on this very bed. Fuck, I needed to get those thoughts out of my head. Maybe I needed to sleep? I lay back on the bed, with the intention of drifting off and all my problems being solved when I woke up in the morning. My eyes were closed for about 5 seconds, until there a loud rap on the door.

'Who is it?' I called out drearily.

'It's Mike,' my roommate replied, 'can I come in?'

'It's your bloody room Mike,' I yelled irritably, 'you don't need permission to come in!'

'Oh,' I heard Mike say, 'well you could have been, ya know, in the middle of something.'

'For fuck sake Mike,' I yelled again, 'just come in already!'

Finally, the Awesome One pushed open the door, with a look of sheer embarrassment on his face, which caused to burst out laughing, relieving the tension in my body. Seeing me laugh resulted in Mike laughing hysterically as well. For a couple minutes, all we did was look at each other and roll around laughing. I needed those couple of minutes.

'You tool,' I managed eventually, 'what did you think I could be doing?'

'Well,' Mike replied, finally recovering, 'you might have had a guy back here!'

'Aww,' I cooed, 'how thoughtful Mike, no matter how unlikely that possibility may be.'

'Don't be silly,' Mike said sternly, 'one of these days, you'll find someone.'

I stared blankly at Mike, wondering what he meant by that. Don't read too much into it, I told myself, he's just looking out for you. He does that a lot doesn't he?'

'Why are you looking out for me so much Mike?' I asked him, 'not that I mind,' I added hastily, 'it's just, that I'm not really used to it.'

'You obviously haven't had many friends, Ben,' Mike joked, trying to shy away from the question.

Luckily for him, my cell phone rang from my bed, drawing my attention away from him briefly. I already knew that if it was Justin calling I'd ignore it. I really hoped it wasn't, because the last thing I needed was him to be constantly bugging me. I sighed with relief when I saw Morrison's name flashing across my screen.

'Hey John,' I answered, watching Mike shuffle off to the bathroom, knowing there was something he wasn't being totally honest about.

'Hey mate,' John replied, 'where are ya? I wanna talk to ya about something.'

A light bulb went off suddenly in my head, and I thanked the lucky stars for this slice of good fortune. 'Yeah in my room, er 524, just come on in,' I told him.

'Sweet, thanks, see you in a sec,' Morrison said, before hanging up.

Finally, I was going to get Mike and John in the same room alone, and hopefully, I'd now figure out what the hell was, or had, gone on between them. Only about 30 seconds after hanging up, John knocked quickly before opening the door to the room.

'Hey mate,' I said, gesturing him to come over to the bed. As soon as he sat on Mike's bed, the man himself exited the bathroom and froze. John turned around, undoubtedly wondering who I was rooming with, and he too froze.

..

…..

..

**I'm gonna leave you on the little cliff-hanger! What do you guys think will happen (if anything)?**

**Again, please review, and I'll be back in a week!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm back! Sorry about the break everyone, but if you didn't know, I've had a little vacation in Hawaii! Anyway, enough about me, it's Ben time!**

**ENJOY =)**

'What the fuck are you doing here?' Mike screamed, probably waking up anyone in the building that may have been sleeping.

'I could say the same to you!' John yelled back, before rounding on me. 'What is the meaning of this?'

'Mike and I are rooming together,' I stated calmly, trying to keep hold of the situation, but failing miserably.

'YOU'RE WHAT!' John shouted, who had decided that he wanted to wake up the entire neighborhood.

'Oh, grow up John,' Mike cried, 'grow the fuck up!'

'Shut up both of you!' I interjected, 'I'm so sick of this shit between you guys! I wanna know what the fuck is going on!' There was a deafening silence as Mike and John just glared icily at each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first move. It was almost a minute before Mike broke the silence.

'I'm sorry, Ben,' Mike said in a deadly whisper, 'but you're just gonna have to live with the fact that Morrison and I will never get along.'

'Funnily enough Mizanin,' John retorted venomously, 'I actually agree with you. For one of the first times ever,' he muttered.

'Yeah, wonder why that is you lying scumbag!' Mike roared, jumping over the bed and getting in John's face. I quickly jumped in between them to stop punches being thrown. This really wasn't how I'd envisaged things panning out. Mike and John really despised each other.

'John,' I said calmly, 'can I talk to you outside for a second?' After a few more seconds of glaring, John turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. 'Thanks Mike,' I said sarcastically, before following John into the hall.

..

….

..

'How could you do this to me Ben?' John demanded to know, 'you know we hate each other, why would you room with him when you know that!'

'Dude,' I said, trying to stay calm, 'why does this affect you so much? Does it really matter that I'm friends with Mike? It doesn't mean that our friendship means any less to me!'

'Then why are you rooming with him and not me?' John retorted.

'Well, maybe,' I replied, my anger starting to rise, 'if you hadn't been trying so hard to stop Mike and I from having even a simple conversation, I wouldn't have had to room with him! Why are you acting like such a fucking baby?'

I knew I was right, and John did too, but there was no way he was going to admit it. Instead, he just pushed past me back down the corridor, a look of pure rage plastered across his face. I groaned, wishing I hadn't lost my temper so quickly. Ah well, shit happens I thought to myself, as I re-entered my room.

..

…

..

Mike was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands, but looked up when I entered. If I didn't know better, it looked like he'd been crying. My demeanor towards him softened, until he spoke again, reminding me why I was so infuriated.

'Ben,' he began, 'you have to understand, John and I will never be able to get along. It's just a fact that you're going to have to accept.'

'WHY MIKE?' I yelled, causing Mike to jump, 'why will you never get along? If you care so much about me, which I know you do Mike,' I added, lowering my voice to a whisper, 'then please, open up to me.'

I could almost see his mind ticking over as he wondered what to do. 'I'm sorry Ben,' he muttered, not meeting my eyes, 'I really want to tell you someday, but I can't right now. I can't.'

I glared at him for a few seconds, hoping he'd change his mind. But he still wouldn't meet my eyes. 'Fine Mike,' I snapped, before storming into the bathroom and slamming the door. Oh man, I sighed, rubbing my eyes as I sat on the cold tile floor. I shouldn't have snapped at Mike. If he didn't want to tell me, he shouldn't have to. I suddenly realized how hypocritical I was being. I had no right to demand anything from him. 'Damn,' I muttered, pushing myself off the floor and sliding over to relieve myself. After washing my hands, I took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, fully intending to apologize to Mike. He was crawled up in the ball, facing away from me. Was he asleep?

'Mike?' I whispered quietly, waiting for a response. Shit I hope he's awake. Thankfully, I received a grunt in response. I swiftly darted over to my bed so I could face him. His eyes were swollen and red, causing me to truly realize what an idiot I'd been. 'Mate,' I started tentatively, 'I'm so sorry. I had no right to push you like that, I feel like such a dick.'

Mike pushed himself up and sat cross-legged on his bed facing me. 'You should know better Ben,' he said quietly, his voice laden with disappointment. It would have hurt me far less if he'd yelled and hurled abuse at me. The sadness in his voice made my heart sink. I'd really stuffed up.

'I know Mikey,' I stressed, 'I feel shithouse man. How can I make it up to you?'

'By promising me that you won't push me on this again,' Mike answered. 'Ben,' he continued, with a sigh, 'you'll be the first to now, OK?'

I nodded acceptance. 'I promise mate,' I said with a smile, and rising to my feet, 'wanna hug it out?'

Mike chuckled before standing up and enveloping me in a warm embrace. I could have stood there all night in his arms, but the last thing I wanted to do was weird Mike out, especially with the whole John situation.

'Alrighty,' I said, breaking the hug, 'I think we both need some sleep, don't you?'

Mike nodded agreement and fell back onto his bed. By the time I'd gotten changed, I could hear the soft snores from the bed next to me. The poor guy was so emotionally wrecked that he couldn't even be bothered changing. As I slid into my bed, my brief happiness of making up with Mike vanished when I realized I would have to face Justin tomorrow. Turns out I might be having a sleepless night after all.

..

…..

..

I might have grabbed a couple hours sleep by the time I drifted off. I was dreading today. I knew I'd have to face Justin; there'd be no avoiding it. I desperately wanted today to be over. Tonight was our last house show for the week and I'd be getting a few days off. I was looking forward to getting hammered after the show, then escaping back to NYC away from all the drama. I peered over to Mike's bed and saw that he was still asleep, so I quietly tiptoed around the room getting ready to head down for breakfast. After pulling on the warmest clothes I could find, I headed downstairs.

I groaned as the elevator door opened and I saw Ziggler and Killings inside. It was the last thing I wanted to deal with, so I decided I didn't want to get in. Maybe I could take the stairs?

'Oi, Fraser!' I heard Ziggler yell, 'get in, we won't bite.'

Realizing that I was on the 14th floor, the stairs weren't really an option. I begrudgingly stepped into the elevator, standing as far away from my bitter enemies as I could.

'Think you're a big shot now do ya?' Killings asked viciously, 'woopeedo, InterContinental champ! Doesn't change the fact that you're a disgrace to this company.'

'I can't believe you actually got in the elevator!' Ziggler cackled, 'your friends aren't here to save you this time pal.'

God, I was an idiot. Why did I get in the elevator? Oh right, I didn't want to walk. 'Tsk tsk guys,' I stirred, 'no need to be jealous of me.'

'Oh haha,' Killings mocked, 'makin' jokes are we? Well we'll shut yo up!'

TING! The elevator had reached the bottom floor, and not a minute too soon. I thought I'd escaped, but there was something worse waiting for me outside the doors. Bloody Morrison.

'Soon enough,' Ziggler whispered as he and Killings brushed past, 'soon enough, we'll get you.'

I flipped them off as they scooted away. I looked warily at Morrison, wondering what his mood towards me this morning would be.

'Shall we?' he asked, gesturing to the restaurant at the foot of the hotel, where everyone was helping themselves to a buffet breakfast. We strolled over in silence, but I could feel John's eyes on me.

..

…

..

**Hope it was worth the wait! Things are about to become extremely complex for our favorite fictional superstar. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter could be up later tonight, if not, tomorrow. What do people think is the issue between Mike and John?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's a day late, but here is Chapter 20! Woo, can't believe I managed to get to 20.**

**I understand the confusion between John Morrison and Cena, but I don't see Morrison's mates calling him by his surname. I've tried using JoMo in this chapter, hopefully that works.**

**In relation to the Mike/John situation, it's not as simple as 'they used to date' like a few reviewers thought. I'm enjoying writing their little side story. ENJOY =)**

..

'Well?' JoMo pushed, as we served up our own breakfasts.

'Well what?' I wondered.

'I think you owe me an apology, don't you?' Morrison inquired.

'Yeah, I guess I do,' I replied with a sigh, 'I'm sorry for losing my temper at you mate.'

JoMo just stared blankly at me, as if my apology hadn't sufficed. 'That's it?' he probed. 'You're not gonna apologize to me for screwing me over?' he continued, with a hint of insanity about him, 'for fucking rooming with Mike?'

'Why the fuck should I apologize for that?' I yelled, bringing a few stares from my co-workers. 'Don't waste my time John,' I continued, toning my voice down a tad, 'until you stop being a friggin baby, just don't talk to me, got it?' I stormed off with my food, sitting down at a random table, praying that John didn't follow. He didn't. Instead he dumped his food and exited the restaurant in a huff.

'What's up with you?' the person across the table asked. This was turning out to be a horrible morning. In my haste to get away from John, I'd stumbled to the table of one Heath Slater. I hadn't spoken to him or even seen him since Justin's confession, and I was hoping to keep it that way. And now that I'd sat down, I couldn't really leave. Play it cool Ben I told myself.

'Oh just Mike and John crap,' I mumbled. Heath just nodded before his face went very serious.

'Ben, can I tell you something?' Heath asked. _No, _I said to myself, knowing this couldn't be good, but nonetheless, signaling for him to continue. 'Justin and I are… are a… a thing,' he whispered so quietly, that I could barely hear him. 'Well maybe not anymore.'

'Yeah man,' I said tentatively, really treading carefully, 'Justin told me. I'm really happy for you guys,' I added sincerely.

'So Justin has spoken to you?' Heath quizzed. 'Ben, if you know anything,' Heath continued, 'I mean, Justin is acting strange and I really don't know why. Do you know anything?'

_He wants me! _I wanted to scream out. But of course, I didn't. Instead, I just shook my head sadly and watched as Heath stewed over his relationship problems. I have to tell him, I thought to myself, what sort of friend am I if I don't? But if I did, I knew that'd be the end of anything I could possibly have with Justin, and there was no way I was giving that away. I swallowed when I saw Justin himself approaching our table. He looked amazing this morning. God, I had to get away from him. 'I'll leave you two to it,' I muttered, lifting up my tray of food and shuffling away, very aware of the stare I was receiving from Justin.

..

….

..

I scanned the room quickly and spotted Phil sitting by himself at a table in the far corner. I quickly shuffled over and collapsed into the chair next him.

'Hey man,' Phil offered, with a wry smile.

'Yo,' I replied, 'look, don't take this the wrong way, but can we not talk for a few minutes? I just wanna sit and eat.'

Phil just started laughing at me, for what reason, I didn't have a clue. 'What Phil?' I asked irritably.

'I'm sorry mate,' he answered, stifling his laughter, 'but who would have thought being the gay guy would be so tough? Surely you realized stuff was gonna happen? I can tell, OK,' he added, after I looked incredulously at him, 'I don't know what it is, but stuff's bothering ya.'

'Mmm, yeah,' I muttered, 'like I said, less talking and more eating if you don't mind.' Phil simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to his morning paper. I finally got to eat my breakfast in peace, and even if it was only a 5 minute break, it felt like 5 hours. I was feeling ten times better. I chanced a quick glance at Heath and Justin, who seemed to be engaged in deep conversation. My eyes then flitted to the other side of the room, where Randy and Cody were sitting and it brought a small smile to my face. I'm the InterContinental champ! Fuck, that felt like days ago, but it was only last night.

'I'm gonna thank Cody for putting me over,' I told Phil, who merely nodded, not lifting his gaze from the paper, as I rose from my seat and squeezed my way over to the pair.

..

…..

..

'Are you stalking me Fraser?' Orton asked, with only a touch of sarcasm, as I pulled out the chair next to him.

'You wish Orton,' I retorted playfully, 'I have nothing to say to you mate, I'm here to talk to Cody.'

Randy raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. Cody could barely contain a smile. 'What's up man?' he asked, in a far nicer tone that I would usually associate with Rhodes.

'Well,' I began, turning my full attention to the dashing young man, 'I just wanted to properly thank you for putting me over last night. I don't really know how much influence you had on it, but I'm grateful nonetheless.'

'Like I said yesterday,' Cody replied with a smile, 'I only dropped it to you because I'm moving onto to bigger and better things. Soon enough,' he added, turning to the noticeably quiet Orton, 'Randy will be dropping a World title to me.'

'I'd rather drop the title your brother,' Randy grumbled, drawing a stifled laugh from me.

'But you're welcome mate, I appreciate you saying that.' Cody continued, as if Randy had not spoken. 'Have you seen some of the reviews we've gotten on the net? Some are calling it a TV match of the year candidate!'

'Wow,' I said, totally unaware of the internet murmurings, 'fucking brilliant!'

'Guys,' Randy interrupted, 'hate to break up the party, but no-one actually gives a shit about what the internet people say.'

'You're not showing signs of jealously are you Orton?' I teased, causing Cody to snigger.

'Get fucked Fraser,' Orton answered angrily.

'Didn't you offer me words of praise last night?' I reminded him, knowing he'd be embarrassed by me bringing it up.

'Fuck you push my buttons,' Randy whispered furiously, 'why haven't I decked you yet?'

'Because you know I'd kick your ass all the way back to St Louis,' I replied cheekily. Randy really didn't know what to make of me I don't think. I'd known him for a few months now and he was no closer to figuring me out.

'Shove over Rhodes,' came the voice of Mike from next to Cody, as Cody was basically lying across the table laughing at Randy and I arguing. I smiled warmly at Mike as he sat across from me. I could tell he was feeling a lot better this morning, just judging by the warm smile I received in return. Maybe today would turn out alright after all.

..

….

..

**Hope you enjoyed it, please review =)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry about the slowness of this chapter, but I'm sure you'll find this one very interesting. Enjoy =)**

**.. **

'Ben,' Phil said sternly, 'I think you've had enough mate, don't you?'

The show had finished a few hours ago and I was letting my hair down. Most of the roster had decided to do the same, and we'd headed out to our favorite club in the area and let loose. Pretty much everyone, bar Phil of course, had consumed copious amounts of alcohol.

'Oh nick off Brooks,' Evan managed, almost falling over as he spoke.

'Don't even get me started on you pal,' Phil retorted good-humoredly, 'where are you going Ben?'

'I wanna dance!' I exclaimed, as I moved towards the dance floor, trying to pull Phil with me. But he was having none of it.

'I don't think so,' he said with a laugh, 'and since when do you dance?'

'Whenever I'm drunk,' I explained matter-of-factly, 'loosen up a little Phil! C'mon Evan let's hit that dance floor!' Phil just groaned and turned away, shaking his head. Evan and I walked, as quickly as our current states allowed us to, towards the packed dance floor. I was feeling fantastic. The alcohol had certainly helped my cause. But I still had my wits about me and was in control of my actions. Well, that's what I was telling myself anyway. We managed to find a spot on the floor near some of the Divas, who were reveling in the attention of the gawking males. Including Evan.

'Go on then mate,' I yelled over the music, 'have a crack!'

'Who should I go for?' Evan yelled back.

'Any of em,' I replied, 'well not Beth, unless you want Phil to kill you?'

Evan laughed before shaking his head, 'I don't wanna leave you alone!' he screamed, barely over the pumping music.

I rolled my eyes, before waving my hand dismissively, indicating for him to go for it. Naturally, he didn't need to ask twice and sidled his way over to Brie Bella. I couldn't help but laugh at him. For all his flaws, especially his drug suspension, he was a good guy. I really didn't know what I'd do without him. Damn my drunken emotional thoughts. Oh no, here's someone I could do without. Bloody Justin. And he looked amazing. And of course, he started grinding against me. Oh what the hell, I thought, as I started dancing with him. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but then out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Heath pushing his way through the crowd. 'Heath,' I said clearly in Justin's ear, who nodded, indicating that it might be best for me to leave. I patted him softly on the chest before shuffling off the dance floor almost as quickly as I'd gotten on. Phil was nowhere to be seen, but I spotted a few of the guys, including Mike, Cena, Randy and Cody, huddled in a corner booth away from all the noise.

'Oi Fraser!' Zack yelled from the booth, 'get over here man!'

I wobbled over to the table, drawing roaring laughter from the group. Thankfully I made it one piece, and gratefully slid in next to Mike.

..

….

..

I'd been sitting at the booth for nearly an hour, just chatting and drinking casually with my mates. I took a moment to close my eyes, trying to regain some control over my thoughts and actions. I smiled to myself, totally satisfied with how my first six months had gone. I couldn't have hoped for a better start. Undefeated, the InterContinental champ and most importantly to me, I was fitting in with the guys.

'You ok?' Mike whispered in my ear, nudging me softly with his elbow.

'Yeah,' I replied softly, opening my eyes to face him, 'just thinking man.'

'What about?' he asked, as he leaned closer to me.

'Just how well things are going for me,' I answered with a smile, 'I never dreamt of my first few months going so well. I certainly never expected to be sitting here drinking and talking with you guys,' I continued, gesturing to the table. As I did, Cena suddenly shot up from where he was sitting and jumped out of the booth with the enthusiasm of a little kid.

'Who wants to dance?' Cena asked, bouncing on the spot. The guy just had limitless energy, it was truly astounding.

Everyone just sort of mumbled and shook their heads, quite content with remaining where they were. Except me of course. 'Yeah, why the hell not?' I said, hoping that this trip to the dance floor wouldn't be as short-lived as the last one. Mike looked a tad disappointed, so I patted him reassuringly on the leg. 'I'll be back in no time,' I whispered, rising out of my seat and allowing John to pull me towards the dance floor as the rest of the guys laughed.

'Do you even know _how _to dance?' I asked John, as we forced our way onto the dance floor.

'Yeah, so long as I have a beer in ma hand,' he slurred back at me, and then stopped in his tracks when he realized he was empty-handed. 'Crap, he muttered, as he fought his way back in the direction we had come 'be back in a minute, don't move an inch.'

I laughed at John's expense as he made for the bar in the distance. I took some time gazing around at the other people on the dance floor, finding much amusement at some of guys trying to pick up the Divas. I spotted Evan and Brie making out in the corner and had a good chuckle. Good for him. But my joviality was short-lived, as once again, I was face-to-face with my despisers, Ziggler and Killings, who were also accompanied by Del Rio this time.

'Well, well, well,' Truth sneered, 'what do we have here?'

'Alone again are we faggot?' Ziggler added viciously.

'Don't you guys have anything better to do with your time?' I asked sarcastically, 'you're obsessed with me I reckon.'

'You wish amigo,' Del Rio interjected, 'who do you think you are? Just because a few amigos are in love with you, doesn't make you king around here.'

'Is there a problem here?' I turned around to see Cena, grasping two beers in his hands, and a look of utter anger on his face. My three nemeses decided that picking a fight with the company's top star might not bode well for them, and shook their heads before scurrying off, tails between their legs. 'Assholes,' Cena muttered, handing me a beer, 'it's like they've got nothing better to do with their time.'

'Tell me about,' I replied, sipping on my beverage and starting to dance, indicating for John to follow suit. It was if the beer was an enabler because sure enough, he started busting some moves that I would never have imagined him even attempting. I tried my best to keep up with him, and to be honest, I was having a blast. I felt a tap on the shoulder as I turned to face Randy and Mike.

'You both look ridiculous,' Orton said with a huge smirk, while Mike just stood by smiling and laughing.

'Are you gonna dance boys?' I inquired.

'I'm feeling a bit tired,' Mike replied, 'might head back to the hotel. I'll catch you when you get back, OK?'

'Sure,' I smiled, 'I won't be long.' After another heart-warming smile, Mike vanished into the crowd as he made his way back to our room. Randy however remained motionless. 'What about you Orton, wanna dance with me?' I jibed.

'I don't dance,' he answered bluntly.

'Ah well,' I said, turning back to face John, 'you're loss!' John had thrown away his freestyle dancing and had also decided to move a bit closer to me. Next thing I know the guy is flat-out dirty dancing. 'Uh, John,' I said tentatively, 'what are you doing?' He just shrugged his shoulders and continued flashing his pearly whites and inviting me in with those bright blue eyes, which seemed to be coming closer. Oh my god, I thought to myself, as John hesitantly placed a soft kiss on my lips.

…

…..

…

**Well, well, well, how many saw that coming?**

**Please be kind and leave a review =)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry about stopping the writing so abruptly, but things got a bit hectic and I lost my mojo a little, but I've decided to try and finish this baby off.**

**Hope you enjoy this instalment.**

…

What the fuck was happening, I screamed to myself. John fucking Cena was kissing me! I pulled away sharply at the thought. Cena looked shattered at that. I simply stared blankly at the older man, wondering how this had happened.

'J-J-John,' I stammered meekly, 'what the hell was that?'

'I believe they call that a kiss,' he replied bluntly.

I was totally dumbfounded. John Cena, of all people, had just kissed me. Fuck, I have to get out of here I thought to myself, trying to figure out the best approach. In the end, turning around sharply and running out seemed the best idea. But I'd taken only one step before I crashed into Orton. No, no, no, no, he must have seen the whole thing! I quickly pushed past him and made for the exit, but not before a rough hand grabbed my shoulder. John's.

'Ben,' he muttered, 'can we talk about this please?'

I pretended not to hear him and pushed out of his grip and quickly made for the exit.

..

…

..

I stumbled down out of my cab and into the hotel lobby towards the elevator. My mind was still racing after what had happened. I'd been pinching myself the whole way back, wondering if this was all a dream. Or perhaps even a nightmare. I sighed loudly as the elevator opened for me to enter. Once the doors had closed, I closed my eyes and tilted my head back against the wall. Sure, Cena was a good guy, contrary to what I'd imagined. But he'd admitted to not even knowing a gay guy. How then, is it plausible that he would be seemingly comfortable kissing me? Maybe he was screwing with me. That idea may have seemed likely a few months ago, but I knew better now. John wouldn't do that. The elevator chimed open as I wobbled out, still lost in my thoughts and somehow made it to my room, fully intending to go straight to bed. As I pushed the door open I realised that this was, of course, not possible, as Mike was waiting up for me.

'Hey,' he said softly from his bed, where he was laying, albeit on top of the covers, still in the clothes he'd been wearing at the bar.

'Hey man,' I muttered in reply, as I sat on the edge of my own bed, putting my head in my hands, wondering how I could tell Mike what had transpired after he'd left.

'Sore head?' Mike asked with a chuckle.

'No, not really,' I whispered.

Mike seemed to be aware that something was up and scooted over to sit across from me. 'Ben,' he began, 'everything alright?'

'Cena kissed me, Mike,' I blurted out.

..

…

..

Mike just looked at me blankly, perhaps wondering if I was being serious. Once I didn't laugh or smile for a few seconds, he realised I wasn't kidding. He closed his eyes and turned away from me, as if disappointed. However, this was brief, as he suddenly jumped up from his place and strode to the door furiously.

'Er, Mike?' I managed, 'where you going?' I received no response as Mike slammed the door behind him. I debated going after him and figured that I probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so I quickly leapt off the bed and ran after Mike. 'Mike,' I called, as he walked down the corridor away from the elevator. He either didn't hear me or was plainly ignoring me. Probably the latter. I was just trying to be honest with him. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything.

'Ben!' I heard someone call from behind me near the elevator. The distinct South African tones of Justin Gabriel. I groaned to myself and turned to face the man who had fallen for me, deciding to let Mike do whatever he was doing.

'Hi Justin,' I answered tiredly, although seeing him did, as always, bring a smile to my face. The man was just hot.

'Shame about tonight,' he said tentatively, 'with Heath and everything.'

'Look, J,' I began, 'you've gotta decide what you want. You can't string Heath along anymore and neither can I. He's my mate and your boyfriend, enough is enough.'

'Geez Ben, what the hell is going on with you?' a voice asked from behind me. It was a returning Mike. How the hell did he sneak up on me like that!? I must have been in such a trance with Justin that I simply failed to notice.

'How much of that did you hear?' I asked quietly.

'Enough to know that you've got something going on with Gabriel,' Mike said vehemently, 'and behind Slater's back as well! Throw this Cena thing in and fucking hell,' he continued, rubbing his face with his hands, 'who else you playing Ben? Apart from me of course.' And with that, he stormed past me and back into our room. Fuck. _Apart from me. _Was I playing Mike? No, I told myself, you've done nothing wrong.

'Err, Ben, what happened with Cena?' Justin pressed a serious look upon his face, as the elevator chimed behind him and Heath, Orton and Cena all exited. This was not going to be good.

**Reviews as always are appreciated! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry again for the delay, I'm really trying to put more time into it! Hope you enjoy.**

I cursed my horrid luck. The man who liked me, his boyfriend, the man who had just kissed me and Randy Orton, all together in the one hotel corridor. Cena made a beeline for me, but he was blocked by Justin.

'Can I help you Gabriel?' John demanded angrily.

'Yeah, you can actually,' Justin responded, 'you can tell me exactly what's going on with you and Ben.'

'That is none of your fucking business Gabriel!' Cena yelled in a tone that made me jump. John tried to brush past the South African, but Justin was immovable, which only angered Cena further. 'Get out of the way Gabriel,' John said coldly, 'or I swear to God, I'll knock your lights out.'

'Whoa, whoa,' Orton interjected, striding over and separating the pair. 'Why are you so concerned about Ben and John anyway Gabriel?' Randy asked snidely, 'it's almost as if you're…jealous.' Justin merely stared back into the unyielding eyes of the Viper.

'I knew it,' Heath muttered from near the elevator, 'how could I not see it?'

'Heath, I-' Justin began, but was cut off by a clearly incensed Heath.

'You fucking like him don't you?' Heath snapped venomously, 'you fucking dick Justin! You could you betray me like this!?'

'We haven't done anything Heath,' I quickly said, trying to reassure him.

'Shut up,' Heath said firmly, 'things were perfect until you arrived on the scene. I was happy. Justin was happy. We were happy! And now...well, you've ruined everything Ben.' I couldn't find the words to respond. Maybe he was right? I certainly hadn't intended to come between them. Then again, I hadn't totally rejected Justin's advances either. Heath was bound to find out eventually. 'Justin,' Heath whispered, 'we need to talk about this, come to bed. Please,' Heath added, almost pleading with Gabriel. Justin glanced briefly in my direction before staring at the ground and shuffling off after his boyfriend without another word.

Randy and John just stared in shock at me. It suddenly occurred to me that they were oblivious to the fact that Heath and Justin are a couple. I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. 'Come on guys,' I said with a smile, 'it is pretty obvious.' Randy just scratched his head in confusion, while John stared blankly after the pair.

'What the fuck is going on around here?' Randy muttered to himself. 'Anyway, I'm knackered, I'll leave you two to it I suppose,' he continued, still in a state of shock as he passed me, but not before patting me on the shoulder softly. 'Be careful,' he whispered as he strode off in the direction of his room, leaving John and I alone.

…

…

…

Silence echoed around the corridor as John and I stood without word. I couldn't look at him, but I could feel his eyes boring through me. I closed my eyes briefly, praying that he would leave, or that this whole thing was just a dream/nightmare. Nup. Still there. I sighed and looked up, finally meeting his eyes.

'What was that about Cena?' I asked tentatively, not being able to bear the silence any longer.

John simply stared back before slowly shaking his head. 'I dunno man,' he muttered, 'I'm not sure what came over me.'

My heart sank a little. I knew it was too good to be true. Cena would never kiss me because he actually liked me.

'But,' he continued, edging towards me, 'whatever my reasoning behind it, I don't regret it, Ben. In fact,' John went on, a completely blank look across my face, 'I rather enjoyed it.' Seeing that I was frozen in surprise, Cena carried on teasingly, 'and, to be honest, I wouldn't mind doing it again.' And before I knew it, John's lips were on mine again, except this time I was ready. I responded gratifyingly, deepening the kiss, my tongue tracing his bottom lip. If Cena was surprised my reaction, he didn't show it, as he increased the ferocity of the kiss. My right hand traced up his back, as his ran through my hair. I was so caught up in the moment that I had forgotten all about the doubts I'd had about Cena's intentions. Suffice to say, I was a little disappointed when he broke the kiss. Much to my relief, he was grinning at me. 'Even better than before,' he commented. I lightly punched him in the chest, before reassuring him with a quick peck on the lips.

'Man knows how to kiss,' I said with a chuckle.

'I've had a bit of practice,' he replied jokingly. Shit, I thought to myself. What does this mean? Cena obviously liked him. Or did he? He had confessed to hooking up with loads of chicks, but I was different. I was a guy.

'John, I have to ask,' I whispered, 'have you kissed a guy before?'

'I have now,' he replied without hesitation, drawing a small smile from me. However, John could sense that I was a bit confused with the whole situation. 'Look,' he continued, 'I know this has come as a bit of a shock to you Ben and to be honest, I'm still a little confused myself.'

'Do you want to talk about it?' I asked quietly.

'Do you?' John retorted.

'I think we should,' I replied, soothingly rubbing his arm. 'Perhaps now is not the best time though,' I added, casting a brief glance at the clock on the wall of the corridor seeing is was nearly 4am.

'Yeah, OK, maybe tomorrow then on the bus?' John wondered aloud.

'It's a date,' I answered with a smile, still trying to contain my delight that John Cena had just kissed.

'Cool,' John said, returning the smile and moving towards me again, gently pressing his lips against mine once more. 'Goodnight,' he muttered between kisses, before slowly backing away down the corridor with a huge grin plastered on his face.

I remained rooted to the spot for at least a couple of minutes, trying to digest all that had happened in the past few hours. I was so happy, but with a touch of disappointment. I strongly doubted my friendship with Heath would remain intact. As for Mike, well, anything could happen there. Deciding some sleep would do me good, I looked around for my room having lost my bearings with all that had gone on. Oddly enough, I was standing right outside it. I froze as I placed my hand on the door handle, realising that it was highly possible that Mike had heard everything which had happened in the corridor. I quietly eased the door open and slid into the room, sighing with relief when I saw Mike lying face down on his bed. I tiptoed over to my bed, not bothering to get changed and collapsed onto it, not noticing the silent tears dripping down Mike's cheeks.

**Reviews are of course welcome!**


	24. Chapter 24

After failing to set an alarm the night before, I slept through into the afternoon. I sat bolt upright in panic, thinking the bus must have left already. Then I realised that there wasn't a show tonight and I had a later flight to return home to New York. I quickly scanned the room, noticing that Mike had already departed. I groaned loudly when it hit me that John and I had planned to discuss our…whatever our thing was on the bus, neither of us remembering that we had a few days off. My mind ran over the happenings of the night before, still scarcely believing that I had kissed John Cena. Rather, Cena had kissed me.

Sighing as I willed myself out of bed, I decided that heading home to NYC for a few days to clear my head was exactly what I needed. As much as I love what I do and enjoy travelling the road with the guys, I need my 'me' time. By the time I'd cleared out of the hotel room, my frown had been replaced with a smile, thinking about kicking back and watching football all weekend in the comforts of my own home.

…

No sooner had I pushed open the front door to my house did my cell phone start buzzing. *Incoming call: John Cena.* 'Geez, at least let me get inside,' I muttered to myself, deciding to let the call ring out. I wanted to do some serious thinking before I talked to Cena about anything.

The sound of barking instantly brightened my mood, as my Labrador, Max, bounced towards me. 'Hey boy,' I said, as he jumped up to greet me in return.

'About bloody time!' a man's voice yelled across my lounge room as I walked through the house. My two housemates, Brett and Jimmy, were parked in front of the TV grinning up at me. Brett, Jimmy and I met in college, and quickly became inseparable. They were the hardest people in the world to come out to, but they made it unbelievably easy for me, something I would always be grateful to them for.

'How are ya boys?' I asked loudly, as I moved over to embrace them, before collapsing on the sofa between them. I hadn't seen my best mates for 2 weeks, and I was happier than ever to see them, given all that had happened recently.

'You look knackered, mate,' Brett noted, as Jimmy passed me a beer from a strategically placed mini-fridge next to him. 'Tough trip?'

'Yeah, you could say that,' I answered with a chuckle. The great thing about Brett and Jimmy was that I could tell them anything and everything, and they would tell me what I needed to hear, not what I wanted to.

'Not more guy troubles?' Jimmy queried, before his quickly turning red with anger, 'that Hardy fuck isn't back is he?' he demanded. It had taken all of my persuasive powers to stop both Brett and Jimmy from flying down to North Carolina to look for Jeff after they found out about what had happened.

'No, no, no, not Jeff,' I assured the both of them, 'Cena kissed me.' The surprised looks on both of their faces was priceless. 'I was a willing participant,' I added jokingly.

'Interesting,' Brett said with a goofy grin, 'so are you, like, together now or what?' he asked.

'Nah,' I said, shaking my head, 'it only happened last night, plus we were both wasted, so I have no idea what to make of it. Think we might have pissed a few people off as well,' I sighed.

'Fuck what people think,' Jimmy stated matter-of-factly, 'just call him and find out.' I knew he was right, of course. No point running from Cena.

'Yeah,' I muttered, sinking further into the sofa and taking a swig from my beer, 'later I will,' I promised them, and myself.

….

After a good day of catching up with my housemates, I settled down on my bed, and shifted my mind to John Cena. I knew I had to call him, but had no idea what I was going to say. Fuck it, I thought to myself, just man up and do it. I quickly scrolled through my contacts and clicked on Cena, and before I could talk myself out of it, pressed call.

Only one ring before he picked up. 'Hey Ben,' he said happily, instantly putting me at ease. 'I've been waiting for you to call.'

'Yeah, sorry I didn't call back earlier,' I replied, 'just needed some time of relax and think things over. How are you?' I asked stupidly.

'I'm good,' he replied with a chuckle, 'I think we both forgot that we actually had to go home today!'

'Ha, yeah, I certainly did,' I laughed, 'it's nice to be home though.'

'Nice to get away from everyone you mean?' John asked curiously.

'Feels that way sometimes,' I admitted, 'I mean don't get me wrong, I love you guys, but sometimes I just need to get away, ya know.'

'I feel ya man,' he replied, 'although I must admit I went to bed last night smiling, and looking forward to seeing you today. Instead, I woke up with a hangover and a plane trip home.'

I laughed at John's efforts to break the ice a little, but definitely noted a little bit of cuteness from the Massachusetts native. 'Aww,' I cooed, 'don't worry you'll see in a few days. Can I ask you something?' I pushed tentatively.

'Sure,' Cena replied simply.

'Was last night just the alcohol talking? I blurted out.

'Well, they say booze brings out everyone's true feelings,' John replied. 'They certainly brought out mine. I don't regret kissing you if that's what you're asking.'

A wave of relief washed over me at John's confession. 'I can't tell you how relieved I am,' I exclaimed, 'I was worried you would brush it off or something,' I admitted.

'Well, I normally would,' John acknowledged, 'but I like you. A lot. So that makes a bit of a difference.'

I felt giddy at that last comment. John liked me. Could this be the start of something? 'I like you too,' I quickly chirped.

….


	25. Chapter 25

**Alright, I'm back! Hopefully I can be motivated to keep writing, but I've uploaded Ch 24 and this one, Ch 25. I have some good ideas about where the story is headed. Hope you like and it and give it a review **** Happy reading!**

I was relaxed, rejuvenated and excited after a couple of days off at home, but upon getting to the arena for Raw, I instantly became anxious. I would be seeing John Cena for the first time since we kissed. Furthermore, I would have to front Mike, Justin AND Heath at some stage.

Pushing open the door to the arena I couldn't help but smile, despite everything that was on my mind. I truly did love being a pro wrestler. I had texted Phil on the way over to get him to meet me on my arrival, hoping he could shed some light on what people were thinking. And there he was, casually resting against the far wall chewing ferociously on some gum.

'You're such a baby,' he said snidely, 'can't even walk to your own locker room without an escort!'

'Shut up!' I said with a grin, 'any news?'

'About what?' he questioned mockingly, knowing exactly what I was talking about. Phil was the first person I had called to talk about what had happened with Cena, and he was surprisingly supportive of John.

'Well, I haven't spoken to anyone, but I've heard that Heath and Justin are just about done,' Phil began, causing me to groan loudly. I was expecting it, but was still difficult to hear. 'As for Mike,' he went on, 'well he's sulking around pretty bad, Ben.'

After what had happened with John, I really hadn't given much thought to Mike's feelings. He had claimed that I had played him. That could only mean one thing; he had a thing for me as well! 'Did you know he liked me, Phil?' I asked my tattooed friend.

'Well no, but when you think about it, there were signs,' Phil deliberated slowly. I knew he was right. Looking back, it was somewhat obvious. Well, maybe not that obvious, but I could certainly see how Mike could believe I'd led him on. I honestly felt like I was back in college.

We had quickly arrived to our locker room, one that Phil and I still shared with Morrison, Ryder, Heath and Justin, amongst others. I was relieved that Morrison and Zack were the only ones currently in there.

'Hey Benny boy!' Zack exclaimed happily, 'how are you bro?'

'Good man,' I responded with a grin, 'how are you?'

'Great bro!' he replied, before casting a nervous glance towards Morrison, who was noticeably quiet. 'Better than sourpuss over here anyway,' Zack continued, pointing his head in Morrison's direction.

Morrison shifted uncomfortably before standing up and striding over. 'I warned you about him, Ben,' he muttered quietly, 'remember what I said to you about Cena?'

I sighed. 'Yes mate,' I answered him, 'but he's been nothing but nice to me since I've been here. Come on John,' I implored, 'there are enough people that are shitty at me, I really don't want you to be as well.'

'I'm just worried, that's all, he replied, causing me to smile.

'I'm a big boy mate,' I said with a laugh, 'I'm sure I'll be fine,' I added, moving forward to give him a quick hug.

'I should be laughing,' Morrison jabbed, 'after all, Mike is walking around like a zombie,' he continued, barely controlling his glee.

'Gahhh, thanks for reminding me!' I said, 'is anyone ever going to tell me what happened between you two?'

'Probably not,' he replied bluntly, before being interrupted by the door of the locker room opening again and Heath and Justin striding in.

….

The tension in the room was incredibly high. I had no idea how Heath and Justin's relationship was after Heath had found out about Justin's feelings for me. The last time I'd seen either of them was in the hotel corridor, when Heath accused me of ruining their relationship.

'Err, hi guys,' I said tentatively, breaking the silence.

'Can we talk to you outside Ben?' Heath asked in his Southern drawl, as Justin stood next to him, doing anything to not make eye contact with me.

'Of course,' I replied, thankful that Heath was at least talking to me, following the pair outside. God, I hoped they weren't breaking up.

'Look Ben,' Heath began, 'I'm sorry about the other night, saying you'd ruined our relationship. I was pissed and looking for someone to vent at.'

'Yeah, didn't stop you going at me did it babe?' Justin interjected, smiling at Heath and causing me to smile as well. 'Ben,' he said turning to me now, 'I've realised now how much Heath means to me, I mean, I love him. And while I had a little crush on you for a while,' he continued, 'it's nothing now. I'm committed to Heath.'

I sighed with relief. 'I'm stoked to hear that guys,' I said truthfully, 'I really am.'

'What I wanted to ask you Ben,' Heath said, looking me square in the eyes, 'is whether you would have done anything with Justin?'

My insides churned, as my eyes briefly flickered to Justin. He really was good looking, but as my eyes panned back to Heath, I knew deep down that wouldn't have been able to betray my red-headed friend. 'No,' I said confidently, looking directly at Heath, 'I wouldn't have done it to you, mate.' Heath looked like he'd had the weight of the world lifted off his shoulders, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Justin's shoulders slump ever so slightly.

'I knew it!' Heath said with a huge grin, pulling me into an embrace, as Justin forced a smile over his shoulder. 'In any case,' Heath went on, 'you have Cena now, yeah?'

'It seems that way, yeah,' I said with a small smile.

'Anyway, I gotta run,' Heath claimed, backing away, 'have to organise something, see ya later. Love you Just,' he called as he turned the corner.

I turned to Justin wondering what he was thinking at that moment. 'Doesn't take long for word to spread around here does it?' I asked him.

'Nope,' said Justin, 'Heath was very quick to find out,' he noted dryly, 'told me the night it happened that you guys were together. Caught me by surprise.'

'Wait,' I said suddenly, 'John and I aren't really together. Well, maybe we are kinda, but we certainly weren't on the night we kissed.'

'Heath seemed to think you were,' Justin replied with a huff, 'probably just went with it to enforce that I had no chance with you at all, he added glumly.

'I thought you said you were in love with Heath?!' I exclaimed, 'that you are committed to him. Were you bullshitting?'

'NO!' Justin yelled quickly, 'I do love him, I really do. It's just he was so quick to mark you as unavailable,' he said quietly, 'I dunno, I guess he just knew that you and Cena would end up getting together.'

'Hmm, I didn't think John and Heath knew each other that well,' I wondered. 'In fact,' I went on, 'unless John told him, I'm not sure how he found out on the night. You're sure he told you that night?'

'Yep,' Justin replied surely, 'as soon as we got back to the hotel room. This makes no sense! Why would he make this up?'

'Relax Justin,' I said soothingly, 'I'm sure John told him, I mean, it would have been pretty fluky to just make something like that up and be right about it.'

'Yeah, yeah, you're right,' Justin replied looking visibly relaxed, 'it's just that now I'm totally committed, like I should be,' he went on, 'I want us to be honest and open with each other.'

'You'll be right, mate,' I assured him, 'now not to leave you hanging or anything, but I need to find Mike. He's pretty pissed still; apparently he had a thing for me as well.'

'Well derr,' Justin said with a laugh, 'we could all see that. It was pretty obvious,' he finished.

'Apparently so,' I sighed, 'we cool then?' I asked him hopefully.

'Yeah, of course man,' Justin replied, shaking my hand, 'just don't go hitting on me or my boyfriend!'

'Can't promise anything,' I said cheekily, garnering a laugh from Gabriel as he headed back into the locker room.

Alright, I thought to myself, time to find Mike.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the couple of reviews; I'm hoping they can keep me motivated! Enjoy chapter 26 **

I'd been looking for what felt like hours, but I still hadn't found Mike anywhere. Furthermore, no one seemed to have seen him anywhere in the last couple of hours. I was starting to worry. I was hoping to have a face-to-face chat with Mike, but this was looking increasingly unlikely. As a last resort, I pulled out my cell and scrolled down to Mike's number. But before I could hit 'call' I was tapped sharply on the shoulder. I turned quickly hoping to see Mike, but groaned when I came face-to-face with Randy.

'Yeah, I'm not that excited to see you either,' Randy said with a wry smile, 'but I've been told you're looking for Mike?'

'Yes, yes,' I said eagerly, 'where is he?'

'He's not here,' Randy answered bluntly, 'so stop running around like a headless chook looking for him!'

'Where is he then if he's not here?' I pressed, wondering why Randy seemed to annoyed, but not really caring in any case.

'At the hotel,' Randy replied firmly, 'Vince gave him the night off.'

I huffed in frustration at Mike's leave of absence, meaning it would have to wait until after the show until I could speak to him. 'Alright, fine,' I muttered, 'thanks Randall.'

'Don't call me that,' Randy said through gritted teeth.

'Oh, you'll get over it,' I replied with a smirk, enjoying taking some of my frustration out on Orton. Although, there was something gnawing at me in his regard. 'I thought you'd be really pissed at me. Well, more than normal.'

'Why? Because of Mike?' Randy questioned. 'Eh, I don't like getting involved in all that crap to be honest, plus you're all blokes, so it's just…' Randy paused looking for the right word, '…odd. No offence.'

'None taken,' I said quickly, realising Randy was trying hard not to come off as a dick.

'Plus,' Randy went on, 'if Mike has a thing for you, he should just tell you. Simple really.'

'I suppose,' I sighed, 'although looking back it was pretty obvious.'

'Look,' Randy said, looking rather uncomfortable, 'I just came to tell you Mike isn't here, not to be your love-life counsellor or anything, alright?'

I couldn't help but laugh. He was right, of all people to talk to about this mess, it certainly wasn't Orton. 'Yeah, yeah, talk to you later then,' I said with a parting smile as I went to prepare for my match. And I still hadn't seen Cena yet!

…

'_Impaler DDT by Fraser! 1-2-3! He's done it again King, Fraser retains his IC title and remains undefeated!'_

I knew about halfway through my match with Wade Barrett that something was wrong. I'd landed awkwardly and hurt my hand landing after coming off the top rope. I grabbed my belt and quickly walked up the ramp, barely acknowledging the cheering crowd. I'd never broken my hand before, but it certainly felt like I might have on this occasion. The pain was unbearable as I pushed through the curtain, where the medics were waiting just on the other side.

'My hand, doc,' I muttered in noticeable pain, gesturing to my right hand. 'Fuck,' I screamed, not being able to withstand it any longer.

'That's definitely broken,' the doc said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'What's going on?' the distinct voice of John Cena called from across the busy Circle Pit, 'Ben, are you alright?' he added, pushing his way over to me, a worried look on his face.

'Broken hand,' I said, my voice full of bitter disappointment. John draped an arm around my shoulder and pulled me in for a half-hug, as I buried my face into his large shoulder.

'Fuck, I'm sorry,' John whispered in my ear, before turning his head to the doc. 'What needs to happen now?'

I was barely listening as he explained the surgery process, with all manner of thoughts crashing through my mind. How long would I be out for? What would happen to my belt? What would happen with John and me? I was about ready to explode as the doc iced my hand up, before realizing that someone was talking to me.

'Ben…Ben!' he said drawing me from my thoughts, as Triple H appeared in front of me. 'You and Cena, Vince's office, now!'

'Why?' John asked quickly, 'Ben's just broken his hand Hunter!'

'Vince is well aware of that,' Hunter replied with a smirk, one which made me want to knock him out, albeit with my now broken hand. 'Go.'

With a grumble, John and I slowly walked off towards Vince's office for the night, John's arm remaining around my shoulders as we went.

…..

_Knock, knock._

'Come in,' Vince called from inside his office, as John and I pushed our way in, finally dropping his arm from around my shoulder.

I had hoped Vince may have looked even a little disappointed when he asked me about my hand, but on the contrary, he looked rather pleased. That hurt almost as much as my hand. Perhaps noticing my reaction to this, Vince quickly indicated for us to seat before speaking.

'OK,' he began, 'although it's never a good time for anyone to be injured, it does solve a dilemma I've had.' He waited for either of us to speak, but went on when neither of us did. 'Well, Ben, I've been trying to think of a way to get you to the main event, which would involve you losing the IC title. But I want you to keep your streak.'

'What?!' I blurted out, causing Vince to chuckle.

'You heard me,' Vince confirmed. 'So, now you're injured, that can be accomplished. You'll be out for at least 30 days I'd imagine, so you'll be stripped of the title. I'm hoping to keep you involved in the meantime, that's why you're here John. It's time.'

'Time for what?' I asked, feeling deliriously happy in comparison to just 5 minutes previous.

'Remember when you arrived Ben,' Vince explained, 'and I said that I had high hopes for you, and that we would use your sexuality to help the business?'

John turned to me in surprise at this question from Vince, but I knew what I was getting into at the time. 'Yes sir,' I acknowledged.

'Well, that time has arrived,' Vince said with a grin, 'and John, you're involved in this as well.'

It was my turn to look at John, but he was confused as I was. 'How so boss?' he asked, honestly having no clue what Vince meant.

'You've been known John to have made some questionable comments about gays before,' Vince said crudely, 'and that's going to form the basis of a feud between the two of you. You might not like it,' Vince went on, 'but it's happening.'

John and I sat in total shock. Vince had just thrown us the biggest possible curveball. John was being told to play a homophobe if I understood correctly. Not just that, but towards me! I looked at the man whom I was falling for and he was wearing an unreadable expression. Without so much as a glance in my direction, his eyes met Vince and nodded acceptance to my shock.

'Good,' Vince said, 'that'll be all. Surgery in the morning Fraser,' he added staring in my direction.

As I stood I noticed my legs had turned to jelly. I could barely walk. John hadn't moved from his seat, so I put my good hand on his shoulder and indicated for him to get up, which he did and followed me out of the room.

….

'John,' I started as soon as the door to Vince's office closed behind, 'you don't have to do this. I don't want you to do this.'

'I don't want to either Ben,' John snapped, 'but I don't have a choice do I? What Vince says goes!'

I sighed and leaned against the wall as reality hit. 'Sorry babe,' John said, sidling over next to me, 'I didn't mean to get angry at you, I'm just worried about this whole thing. I don't get it, why is Vince doing this?'

In spite of everything I couldn't help but smile. 'You called me babe,' I told him, causing John to smile as well.

'It slipped out,' John said honestly, 'but it feels right.'

I suddenly felt an enormous rush of gratitude and lust for the man next to me as I jumped into a passionate kiss, pinning the older man to the wall. John responded, deepening the kiss and rubbing his hands up and down my back. I opened my mouth to allow John's tongue access which he happily took. I eventually ran out of breath and had to break the kiss, much to John's disappointment. I quickly gave him a peck on the lips to reassure him.

'We'll get through this babe.'

…

**Reviews of course are welcome **


End file.
